Time To Take a Risk
by MeaganKatherine
Summary: Justin Russo has always been the perfect one, but he is starting to get tired of everyone always expecting him to be perfect, and predictable. A new girl in school gives him the courage to take a risk. justin/OC, dean/alex/zeke triangle
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I do own WOWP...okay, okay, I don't. Excuse me for trying to impress you!

But I do own my OC! I swear! I'm not lying this time!

**Random Late Night Rambling, and then the Summary:**So lets get my random rambling out of the way first shall we? So as I right this it is three o'clock in the morning, I just dragged myself of the floor and back into my desk chair. I had to do this because I fell out of my chair laughing because as I typed the disclaimer I realised when you say the abbreviation for Wizards of Waverly Place (WOWP) as if it were an actually word, it sounds like you are saying "Wow! Pee!" If i find something that immature that funny, that tells me one thing: I should be sleeping more, instead of staying up until three am writing about a sexy wizard. And now that you know what a psycho I am, lets move on to the summary...

Justin Russo has always been the good one. Always the smartest, the most responsible, the most careful. But he's tired of it. He's bored with doing the right thing all the time! And when he meets the new girl in school, she convinces him that there is only one thing to do, Its time for Justin Russo to take a risk.

Rating will be T for now, but may increase, depending on where I decide to take the story.

* * *

**Justin POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited by the front door for Alex and Max. They really need to hurry up, or I will miss the morning meeting of the Alien Language Club. Max was the first to join me at the front door, with some kind of mystery sandwich in his hand. The area between the bread was filled with so many different things; I couldn't tell what was in it. "Max, what is that?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"It has peanut butter, turkey, ham, tuna fish, bacon, ranch, jelly, mustard, ketchup, and what I am almost positive was mayonnaise," he said, looking confused as he thought of the mayonnaise.

I made a face as I replied, "Why would you put all those things on one sandwich?" Max was known for his strange sandwich creations, but this was just gross, even for him.

"Because it's all of my favorite things to put on a sand which all rolled into one! It's all the deliciousness of a week's worth of sandwich's inside one single sandwich and it saves bread" he told me with a roll of his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay..., but why are you just carrying it out in the open like that? Shouldn't you get a lunch bag for that..." I couldn't bring myself to refer to it as a sandwich.

"I'm not taking those anymore, because every time I do, once i put it in my book bag, the paper bag gets squished, and then the sandwich gets nasty. No lunch bag means there is no squished lunch bag, and no squished lunch bag means no nasty sandwich." He said as he put the unprotected sandwich in his mess of a book bag. I just rolled my eyes and once again watched the stairs watching for Alex.

After ten minutes of waiting for her to make an appearance I turned and walked out the door. "Max you can stay and wait for her or come with me, I don't care, but I can't be late today," I called over my shoulder as I left.

* * *

**Okay so that was just a little prologue type thingy, but it will start getting interesting int the next chapter. i'm too tired to write anymore and i have to leave for school in two hours. Reviews appreciated!**

**UPDATE!**

**I am going to be going through this story, chapter by chapter and doing some re-editing. Nothing in the story line will change, I am just fixing some spelling and grammatical errors.**


	2. Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, however I do own my OC and her family so no stealing! And i do own David Henrie as well lol shh! Its a secret, even he doesn't know that I own him hahaha**

**Special thanks to mocha latte206, Little Black Earrings, and Hersheekizz for their lovely reviews :) They mean so much to me when I get them, and they encourage faster updates ;)**

**No scary rambles from the author this time, just sit back and enjoy the story. And when you are done enjoying, REVIEW!**

**oh and for anyone who wants to know what my OC looks like, and can't be satisfied with the written description I give in this chapter,there is a link on my profile :)**

* * *

"Justin Russo!" Mr. Laritate called loudly as I exited the alien language club meeting with Zeke. He had a short, thin blond girl with him, who I immediately found to be one of the prettier girls in Tribeca Prep. Great, I haven't even talked to her yet and I already don't have a chance in the world. She was wearing a form fitting Beatles Yellow Submarine t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans and red converse low tops. She had left her blond waves down so that they hung down to her mid back.

"Yes?" I asked once I had finished my quick examination of the beautiful mystery girl, who might even be better looking than the weather lady!

"This young lady here is Lucy McHargue. She is joining us from Charleston, South Carolina. Now since i am very busy today, I think you should be the cowboy to show this little lady around. Here's her schedule, and have a nice day. I'll see you at the honor society meeting after school today!" He said before handing me a piece of paper and walking off to his office.

As he walked away Lucy looked up so I could see her face. Behind her black thick rimmed glasses were eyes that were such a strange shade of blue they looked almost purple...wait, they are purple! But the strange eyes just added to her beauty. Oh no, she looks weirded out! Have I been staring too long?

"So does he always do that?"she asked with a small giggle as she stole a glance at Mr. Laritate's office door.

"What?" I was asking that more out of shock than curiosity. A pretty girl that didn't immediately label me as a dork? This was gonna be a good day!

"Mr. Laritate, does he always use...cowboy talk like that?" she replied with another small giggle.

"Oh, hehe, yeah. You'll get used to it after a while. So, lets have a look at this schedule." I said as I moved closer to her so we could both read the paper.

Period One/Homeroom: AP French Level Six, Madame Washburn, Rm222

Period Two: AP Psychology, Mr. Franey, Rm153

Period Three: AP English 12, Ms. Voso, Rm115

Period Four Hon. Trigonometry, Mr. Grebe, Rm203

Period Five Paramedic Biology, Mrs. Panuska, Rm 301

Lunch

Period Six AP US History, Mr. Probst, Rm 140

Period Seven Fine Art, Mr. Hostalka, Rm 227

Wow, four advanced placement courses and one honors level. Impressive. Once I finished reading, I noticed how close we had been standing, and how small she actually was. There was no way she was any taller that 5'2", and even that might surprise me. but I also noticed how good she smelled. Strawberry? I couldn't tell, but whatever it was just made me want her more. Smart, and beautiful! There's got to be something wrong with her. I bet she's mean. I've never met any girl that was as smart and beautiful as her that was nice to me and my friends.

"Please tell me we have something together! I can't face that many people alone. And since classes don't start for another," she looked at her phone screen, "forty-five minutes I'll have known you forty-five minutes longer than them." She said pleadingly. How could some one that looks like _her_ have confidence issues?

I smiled down at her; she was kind of adorable when she worried. "We have Psychology, English, Paramedic Biology and History together. And Zeke is in your French, Trig and Art class." She smiled kindly at him, a look of relief washing over her face.

"YAY!" She said pulling both me and Zeke into her small arms. Then she pulled back blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled looking down at the floor, "I just get really excited, and i like hugging people. I get a little carried away sometimes."

"Its okay, you can hug me anytime." I said almost in a daze. I should really stop falling for people so easily! Especially the ones I can never have.

"Darn it!" Zeke exclaimed, "I left my Alien-English Dictionary in the club meeting room!" Then he turned and ran back down the hall.

"Alien-English dictionary?" she questioned with one eyebrow raised.

It was my turn to blush, "Yeah, uh, alien-language club." I ended with a nervous laugh.

"Oh," she said as if I had said something "normal" like art club or something. Then she walked to the middle of the hallway and sat on the bench, sitting her messenger bag on the floor, which I noticed also had the Beatles on it.

"Beatles fan?" I asked as I plopped down next to her.

"It's hard not to be when you grow up in my family," she said with another one of her smiles, that I liked more every time I saw it.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are obsessed, no joke. Our whole house is covered in Beatles stuff. And me, my brother and sister are all named after Beatles songs."

"Really?"

"Yep. Lucy, as in 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'. My brother is Jude, as in 'Hey Jude', and my sister is Eleanor, as in 'Eleanor Rigby'." She admitted with another adorable blush.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. That is pretty obsessive." I said with a laugh. "But, then again, who doesn't have their obsessions?"

"This is true," She laughed with me, her blush receding. I can't wait for Psychology!


	3. Its Like He's Magical Or Something

**Disclaimer: you should know this by now!**

**Thanks for reviewing Hersheekizz and SereneLongbottom! And thanks to Little Black Earrings for her encouraging PM's :) you guys rock!**

**Enjoy the update :) This one has some of Lucy's POV but is still mostly Justin's. Starts off kind of dramatic-ish, but not quite as much as my other story and the mood gets much much lighter once it reaches about the middle, and then stays happy until the end :) I just couldn't resist throwing a tiny bit of drama in there. Sorry to any anti-drama peoples!**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy POV**

As I woke up for my second day of school, I almost jumped out of my bed at the sound of my alarm - you'll never guess what band is on it- which was a very strange behavior for me. Usually Mom and Dad have to take turns yelling at me for 10-20 minutes before I finally roll out of bed and into the shower. But today was different. Today was my second day at Tribeca Prep, and I couldn't wait to get there. I had been thinking about Justin since yesterday when I got home from school. There was something about him that made him different, separated him from the rest of the guys there. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but I just seemed to like him the most out of all the people I met yesterday. Zeke was an awesome guy as well, but there was just no one else that stood out in my mind as much as Justin Russo.

My unusual morning quickness continued as I showered and dressed. Today I was going to wear my bright red skinny jeans, my Tears of Blood shirt I bought from their concert last month, a black hoodie with grey thermal lining, and black flats. It was much darker than yesterdays outfit, but I still looked fairly good in it. Good enough for school anyways. I looked at my alarm clock, which told me it was only six thirty in the morning, but I was to restless to wait any longer. I grabbed my Beatles bag, cell phone and iPod and headed out onto the busy New York streets.

I realized after walking twenty minutes that I was headed in the completely wrong direction. Yesterday when Jude had walked me to school on his way to work at the museum, it had seemed different. Now that I was alone, it seemed busier, more crowded and the people looked meaner. I was downright scared; the street I was on didn't even look vaguely familiar. Trying to avoid one of my anxiety attacks, I turned my iPod out and looked down at my feet as I walked; only looking up when I came to the intersections. I walked faster and faster making more and more wrong turns. After awhile I reached a street with a bunch of shops on it, most of which had benches out front. I ran to one that was further down the street, Waverly Sub Station, and collapsed on the bench out front as I began to hyper-ventilate.

I told mom it was a bad idea to stop my medication. I knew my anxiety wasn't under control, how could I let her do that? The more I thought about things the more out of control my panic attack became.

A girl came out of the restaurant behind me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I was too hysterical to answer, and just cried harder at how pathetic I was.

A moment later Justin came out. He was the only thing on the street untouched by it all; the only thing that my frantic mind could focus on. "Lucy? Lucy what happened?" He asked me as he crouched in front of me. He wiped the tears from my cheeks before taking me in his arms. As soon as he touched me all the things that had been tormenting me slowly faded before disappearing. It was like he was magic. I clung to him tightly and cried. I knew I was safe with him but nothing could calm me when I got this bad. But I was surprised when magically I began to calm and slowly drift off. I need to ask him how he did that when I wake up...

**Justin POV**

I was sitting at one of the tables downstairs in the shop, once again waiting for Alex and Max. You gotta love morning routines! Why must they be so slow?

Dad was working on something behind the counter when he looked out the front windows. "Hey, Justin, can you tell Alex to come down here and see who that is outside? I'm busy right now."

"I'm right here, why don't I just do it?" I inquired as I stood up from the chair.

"Because she never works during her shifts, so if she won't do it then, I'll make her do stuff now." I nodded in agreement before sprinting up the stairs.

I told Alex what Dad wanted her to do and she groaned, "Ugh, fine!" before pushing herself off the couch and turning off the SpongeBob rerun. I can't believe I risk being late almost every morning for a talking yellow sponge in a tie.

I slowly followed Alex downstairs, and was halfway down when she yelled through the door, "Justin! Get down here there is something wrong with your new girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." I pointed out as I came off the last step.

She poked her head back in the door, a frustrated look on her face, "Oh you know what I mean, that girl with the poor judgment of character you were dragging around with you and Zeke all day."

Lucy! I ran quickly to the front door, pushing Alex out of my way and knelt down in front of her. She was sobbing and curled up on the bench in front of the shop. She was barely breathing. "Lucy? Lucy, what happened?" I asked worriedly as I pushed hair and tears from her cheeks. With out thinking I scooped her slight frame up in my arms and ran her upstairs into my room and laid her on my bed. she was still hysterical and now wouldn't release my shirt, forcing me to lay down with her. I sat there trying to calm her for five minutes, but nothing could slow her tears. I was willing to do anything to make her feel better.

After pondering it for a moment I pried her arms from around my neck and pulled my wand form my pocket. "Uh," I sighed as I attempted to make up a spell, "This girl is sad, that's really bad...stop her tears, she can find comfort here!" I said slowly before waving my wand above her. As her tears subsided I quickly stuck the wand back in my pocket and sat on the edge of the bed watching as her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly slid shut. She was asleep, that spell was more powerful than I thought. After another moment she started snoring softly, it was kind of adorable how she slept with her mouth slightly open. I had finished admiring her and I was about to leave my room to talk to dad, but when I opened the door he was standing right there, fist raised and prepared to knock.

"How is she?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder at Lucy.

"She's fine now. But I had to use magic on her." I didn't want to confess, but there was no way I could lie to my dad! Why can't I be more like Alex? Wow...never thought I would feel that way. That was unpleasant. Note to self: Never be jealous of Alex again!

"Justin..." he said, looking at me the way he looks at Alex when he is about to punish her.

"I didn't want to! But she was hysterical, she could barely breathe!" I explained quickly, hoping to defer whatever punishment he was about to give me.

He took a breath and seemed to consider for a minute, "Okay fine, I won't punish you." He looked over at Lucy again," Whatever spell you used must have been pretty powerful if it made her so calm she fell asleep, so I'll need her parent's phone number. I'm going to call them, let them know what happened. And I want you to stay home from school today and keep an eye on her; make sure that spell didn't have any other effects." I nodded in agreement and walked over to her, trying to think where she would keep her phone.

After taking a quick look through her bag I looked at her clothes, trying to see the outline of a phone. I sighed, just my luck. Of course she keeps it in her back pocket. Gingerly I reached for it, trying not to touch her to much. Not that I had a problem touching her but, I am a man after all, but I didn't want her to wake up and feel freaked out. After successfully relieving her pants of the phone i tossed it to my dad.

He pressed a few buttons, and then got his confused look. Adults just can't be trusted with technology. I grabbed the phone, got to her contacts, scrolled down to 'home', opened it and then handed the phone back to dad. "Ah," he said with a goofy smile before walking downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed next to Lucy. I got her schedule out of her binder and then began emailing both of our teachers asking them to email back today's assignments. Some one in as many upper level classes as her probably shouldn't be behind, even if it is just one day.

It took me 30 minutes before I was totally bored with the Internet and Lucy was still out cold. I got down on the floor and reached under my bed trying to find my DVD case, but instead I found a scrap book. It was the one I made once I had noticed Heather Nakatomi, the weather lady on the Evening News. As I flipped through the different pictures I had pasted to the pages, she suddenly didn't seem quite as attractive anymore. All she had was looks and fancy weather instruments, now Lucy... wow I fall hard! I carelessly tossed the scrapbook behind me and got down lower trying to see where the DVD binder was. I had to squeeze almost half of my body under the bed to reach it, but I got it none the less. Nothing really got my eye until I got to the back, those were all the movies I almost never watched but as I looked at the girl sleeping on the bed next to me I decided to go ahead and watch it. Wonder what she would say if she woke up and saw me watching Yellow Submarine?

I found out the answer to that question when the brightly colored cartoon versions of the Beatles were singing Nowhere Man to Jeremy. "Justin? Where are we?" she yawned looking at me with tired eyes.

"You're in my room. Alex found you out front, I brought you in here and tried to calm you down and eventually you just passed out." With a little bit of help from me, that is.

"I'm sorry. This is probably a huge burden on you." She said sadly and looking down at the dark blue blanket.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not a problem. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked gently placing an arm on her should, trying to make her feel better with out seeming like a creeper.

"I got lost," she confessed with a blush. "I know it was pathetic to have gotten so worked up over that, but sometimes I really just can't stop it. If it hadn't happened then, it probably would have happened over something else." I looked at her questioningly until she clarified, "Anxiety," she said with another (adorable) blush.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people get anxiety like that. But why aren't you on medication though? If you don't mind me asking." I said as I pushed a stray lock of hair from her still red cheek.

"I used to be. It worked really well; my attacks had gone from a few times a week to once or twice a month, if that. But after a while my mom decided I had it under control and stopped refilling it." She sighed leaning onto my hand, which I realized was still on her cheek.

"Oh..." I replied awkwardly, not exactly sure how I should respond.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to fill me in on the absence policy?" She broke the silence with a small laugh.

"Oh, um yeah, just get a note from your parents and give it to your homeroom teacher. They will give you a pass to have all your other teachers sign then you turn that in to the office at the end of the day. And as for your work, it's all saved on my laptop, ready to be printed whenever you decide to do it."

"Okay. You want to just do it together now and get it done?" She said, frowning slightly as I finally removed my hand from her cheek.

"Sure" I said and printed all the work our teachers had sent.

Together it took us two hours to do all the class work and most of the homework we had been sent. Thankfully we had a fair amount of classes together and could help each other with the more difficult aspects. We were halfway done our last assignment, a packet on grammar for English when she let out a hiss of annoyance. "What?"

"Go to the page on prepositional phrases and look at the sample sentence." I did as I was told and flipped forward a page (grammar was one of few subjects I had trouble with, I know most of the material, but when it comes to putting it on the paper my mind draws a blank). The sentence read, Your reading that whole paragraph for homework tonight.

"Yeah, so what about it?" I asked, not finding anything wrong with it.

"Why did they hire that woman to teach us grammar if she cannot even do it herself?" She groaned frustrated before explaining, "She used 'your' as in 'that is your book' or 'Alex is your sister'. But she should have used 'you're' as in 'you're going to work tonight' or 'you're looking for a puppy'" she paused for a moment before relaxing and laughing slightly, "You think I'm totally nuts now right? I can't blame you. It's just I have been in advanced English since elementary school, so when people use bad grammar, especially teachers, it really bothers me."

"Its okay, everyone has there little pet peeves. Like I hate it when people don't use manners. If you want people to do something for you, the least you could do is be polite."

We finished the rest of the packet as we continued to talk about what annoyed us, what we liked, and our families. I had just finished telling her about Alex when she let out a small giggle, "No wonder bad manners bother you! I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet from the sounds of it."

We lapsed into another silence after laughing together at Alex's expense. We were once again sitting in my room on my bed when I tried to think of something else to do. "Do you want to....watch another movie?"

Her eyes lit up as if she had been waiting for this to be asked, "Do you have the Dark Knight? That is my all-time favorite movie!"

Score! Pretty, smart, nice, funny, imperfect (yes, I like girls with a few flaws, in case you didn't figure it out from my dating history), and she liked at least on comic book character. I smiled as i put the movie in and lay back on the bed with her. For some reason, the menu button didn't want to work anymore so as the previews played I further pursued the topic of comics. "So what other comic books do you like? Or are you strictly batman?"

She looked up at me with a goofy smile, "What comic books don't I like? Truth be told," her voice dropped down to a low whisper, "I'm a bit of a geek. Don't tell." She ended with another one of her musical laughs. It was amazing that the girl laying here next to me was the same person I'd had to use magic to calm down this morning.

Her eyes caught something across the room before lighting up again. I followed her gaze. Shit! i forgot to hide my action figure collection while she was still sleeping! "Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" She asked as she practically jumped across the room. I stuttered for a bit, unable to answer before she continued, "Where did you find it? I have been looking for a first edition Harley Quinn for as long as i have been collecting! I hate you so much right now, I am so jealous!" This girl just keeps on getting better, I thought before telling her the stories of my rarer collectibles.

* * *

**Yay! They are getting closer! And I got my little drama fix. You will be happy to know that the rest sould be mostly comedy, except for the minor little things needed to keep you loverly readers interested. Look out for my upcoming story about, yep you guessed it, BATMAN!!!! It will be post Dark Knight and Bruce/OC :) That will be where I flex my drama muscles :) **

**Anyways, review my pets! Peace, love, and Magic ;)**


	4. Tease

**Disclaimer: The only things in this story that I own are all OCs and the plotline, everything else belongs to Disney.**

**Bonjour mes amis! I am finally updating again :) Thanks to Little Black Earrings and Hersheekizz for their reviews :D This chapter jumps ahead a few weeks, here is a quick run through of what has happened in the past month of Justin and Lucy's lives: Lucy, Zeke and justin are now basically considered the Harry, Ron and Hermione of Tribeca Prep (for those of you that don't follow Harry Potter, that just means they are best friends), Dean moved back and is now dating Alex again, and Lucy is back on her anxiety medicine after what happened in the last chapter. Thats really the only things you need to know before reading. Now sit back and enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Justin's POV**

At six am on Monday morning, the loud beeping of my alarm clock coaxed me out of bed just as it has every other Monday morning. And for a while it felt like every other Monday morning, until of course I remembered my conversation with Zeke last night

_"Dude, you have to ask her out! If you don't, some one else will. And maybe they will last, maybe they won't, but no matter how long they last, you will still spend the rest of your life kicking yourself for missing your chance. And do you know when that is? Tomorrow, at the Halloween dance. Incase you forgot, she did agree to go with you. Not you and me, but you." Zeke ranted at me when I once again began to question myself._

_"But she thinks we are just going as friends. And both you and me see her everyday, you know how gorgeous she is! Even if she did say yes, it wouldn't last anyway. It would not take long for her to find some one better." I replied with a frown._

_Zeke glared at me, not out of anger but disappointment, "Fine, look at it this way, let's say she does end up with some other guy. Which would you rather think when you see them together, you were too scared to give it a shot, or you gave it a shot and it didn't work out so you at least be happy for her instead of jealous?"_

_My next reply was cut short when the girl in question came up and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Hey Zeke, hey Justin!" Lucy said happily. Then she turned so she was just talking to me, "I found the perfect costume to wear tomorrow!" She then held up a clear bag filled with green material, and then realizing I couldn't tell what it was, she blushed and turned it over. The picture on the other side showed a teenage girl dressed as Poison Ivy._

_I smiled, "Wow, you really have no clue how perfect that is! I'm going as the Riddler!" I said excitedly, trying not to imagine what Lucy would look like in that oh-so-flattering costume._

_Zeke smirked as he added his two cents worth, "Strange how you two picked villains from the same comic books with out even talking to each other about it. You two are always so in sync..." as he walked away he winked at me and gave me thumbs up behind Lucy's back._

_She turned and looked as he left the shop, "Okay...that was weird. Is he okay? He didn't eat something Max made did he?" She asked with a laugh. _

I shook myself from the memory as I rolled out of bed and into the shower. Once I was clean and had brushed and flossed my teeth, I went over and grabbed my phone from my night stand. "Good morning Lucy :)" I typed quickly. A few weeks ago she asked me to start texting her in the morning to make sure she didn't fall back to sleep.

Five minutes later as I was pacing the front of the shop waiting for Alex and Max two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a high pitched voice asked from behind me before emitting a small giggle that I would know anywhere.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Zeke is that you?" I guessed teasingly before turning around and wrapping my arms around Lucy's slight frame, lifting her slightly off the ground.

Once she was firmly back on her feet she smacked me playfully on the arm, "You knew it was me the whole time, you jerk!"

"Yeah, I just like teasing you. So what are you doing over here? I thought you knew how to get to school with out getting lost now?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. It just so happens that I woke up early and decided to come visit my best friend. But I guess if you don't want me here..." she left her sentence unfinished as she began to turn towards to door.

"I don't think so," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back against my chest. We both blushed as we recognized how intimate the position we were in actually was. I was holding her by the upper arms, our chests pressed together, faces just inches apart. "Uhm," I said dumbly before releasing her.

There was an awkward silence before she asked, "Umm, do you mind if I put my costume up in your room? My parents are having friends over and I don't want to get in the way, so..."

"Uhm, yeah, sure, go ahead." I said uncomfortably. Tonight was going to be more difficult than I had originally thought.

* * *

**Haha I am such a tease! You thought they were going to kiss there didn't you? Sorry, you will have to wait. Pics of their costumes on my profile :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Costumes

******Okie dokie, so it has been forever since I updated, I'm so sorry. But I'm back :) And any trace of writers block is gone, so hopefully I will be able to get the chapters out faster. As I've said, costume pics are on my profile, and I have now added Alex's to the bunch. Anyways, please review :) I think you will rather enjoy this chapter, I know I liked writing it. It's kind of short, but the next one should be out fairly soon.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I softly knocked on Alex's door, clutching the green fabric of my costume with my free hand. "It's open," she yelled through the door.

"Hey, Alex, do you mind if I change in here? I had to stay after to finish a project in art, then I went to get my hair done, which obviously ran late, and Justin is in the process of changing in his room, so..." I trailed off, looking at her hopefully, although I pretty much knew what she would say. We may not be best friends, but we had grown close enough since I started coming over here more often.

Alex, who was already in her costume, a black and purple fairy costume, sighed and nodded, "When are you two just going to start dating? You already act like a couple." She sounded annoyed as she adjusted the short skirt and tank top that made up the costume before pulling on the fishnet tights and black boots to match.

With a blush I let my hair fall and hide my face as I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, turning from her so I could replace my purple striped bra with a plain black strapless. "I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled as I busied myself with pulling on the green dress and boots.

I looked up in alarm as Alex let out a yell. "Holy shit, Lucy! What did you do to your hair?"

Blushing again, I toyed with one fiery strand, "Umm...I dyed it?" They way I said it made it seem like more of a question then an answer.

"No shit you dyed it!" She paused and calmed herself before a satisfied smirk came to her face. "I like it. It makes you look...edgier, more rebellious. You looked like too much of a goody-goody as a blonde."

"Ummm, thanks I think?" I mumbled before pulling my make up bag from my book bag and began applying a small amount of concealer. I finished by applying black eyeliner, green eye shadow, and red lipstick. Once all make up was applied and approved by Alex, I returned all the tubes and brushes to their rightful places and put on all the last minute accessories that went with my costume.

"Wow," Alex said as she took in the final product, "I hope you aren't going anywhere tomorrow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Justin won't be able to keep his hands off you tonight after seeing you like this," with a suggestive wink, she slipped past me before I could come up with a reply. Rolling my eyes, I checked my make up in her mirror one last time before heading across the hall to Justin's room.

"Come on in Lucy," he called as I knocked on the door to make sure he was decent. "Wow," his eyes went wide as he took in my appearance.

Alarmed, I began tugging at my costume and nervously tucked my now red locks behind my ears. "Is it too much? Do I look okay? It's not totally horrible is it?"

I sighed with relief as he snapped out of his little trance and flashed that heart-melting smile of his. "You look great, Lucy... sorry, I meant Ivy. Different, but still amazing."

Blushing, for what must have been the thousandth time, I stepped towards him, smiling as I fixed the collar on his pinstriped shirt. "You look rather dashing as well, Mr. Nigma."

"We should get out of here before they try to take pictures," he said quickly, placing his hand on my shoulder and pushing me slightly towards his door, as Theresa yelled for Jerry to help her look for the camera.

"Good plan," I replied as we speedily headed for safety.

**Justin's POV**

I finished straightening up my tie as three soft knocks sounded on my bedroom door. Lucy, no doubt. "Come on in, Lucy," I called out. Once I heard the door open then close, I turned to look at her. "Wow," my eyes widened as I took in her new appearance. She almost looked like a different person. Her blonde waves had been dyed a fiery red and she had the green ivy that came with the costume threaded through it, giving her a wild look. The ivy wound down and around her upper arms, stopping right before the green fingerless gloves. And I don't even want to repeat my thoughts about the neckline and length of that dress. And those boots? God, she's amazing.

Suddenly, she looked nervous, almost frightened. Crap! I was probably staring too long again. "Is it too much? Do I look okay? It's not totally horrible is it?" Yeah, definitely staring too long.

I flashed a quick, nervous, probably stupid-looking smile. "You look great Lucy," I paused, and then rephrased, "sorry, I meant Ivy. Different, but still amazing."

My knees attempted to turn to jell-o as she blushed, nearly matching her new hair color. My throat tightened and my body tensed up as she slowly stepped forward and reached up to adjust my shirt. She flashed that beautiful smile as she spoke, "You look rather dashing as well, Mr. Nigma."

I heard my mom yelling in the living room, "Jerry, help me find the camera, I want to get some pictures of the kids!"

Quickly, I placed my hand on her shoulder and began heading for the door, "We should get out of here before they try to take pictures."

"Good plan," she agreed as we made our exit.

* * *

**I just wanted to apologize one more time for the lack of updates. I feel really bad for the delay, especially since there really isn't a very good reason for it. Other than slight writers block and school, nothing was really preventing me from updating. I'm just lazy. So, once again, I'm really really really sorry.**


	6. Calling You

**Justin POV**

"Excuse me a second," I told Lucy as I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket.

"Sure, I'll go grab us some drinks." She flashed that magical smile at me as she turned to walk to the snack table. I allowed myself to watch her walk away before grabbing the cell phone from my pocket.

It was a text message from Zeke. _Hurry up and ask her already! The dance will be over in half an hour and it looks like Riley has been trying to talk to her all night._ Just as I finished reading the first message another came in, also from Zeke. _Go over there and ask her now! Looks like Riley is about to beat you to the punch._ Knowing he was probably right, I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and walked over to her. And sure enough, there was Riley trying to talk her up. I could tell from the way he was acting he was about to ask her out, so I sprinted the rest of the way over to the snack table and positioned myself between them. "Lucy, umm, do you wanna dance? Ya' know, umm, with me?" The words all came out in a jumbled mess.

She looked at me for a minute as if I had spoken a different language before a look of realization dawned on her face. "Yeah, I'd love to dance! Riley, watch our drinks please?" I could feel Riley glaring holes into my back as Lucy basically dragged me over to the dance floor. And as fate would have it, as soon as we reached our destination, a slow song came on. It was the acoustic version of Calling You by Blue October. Slowly we stepped closer until our bodies touched and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hers found there way around my neck as we swayed to the music.

_There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away _

_Well expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "Do you love me?"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile _

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her head on my chest as we continued to dance to what was now my new favorite song.

_I thought that the world had lost it's way  
(It's so hard sometimes)  
Then I fell in love with you  
(Then came you)  
(Then came you)  
And you took that away  
(It's not so difficult,  
The world is not so difficult)  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you _

_I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "Do you love me?"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile _

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me _

_Well I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me _

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

As the last minute of the song started to pass, and the lyrics had become nothing but a series of "oh"s, I finally opened my mouth to speak. "Hey, Lucy...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she lifted her head so her violet eyes could lock with mine.

A few stuttered syllables toppled out of my mouth before I found the will to form a coherent sentence. "Do you want to, umm...never mind..." I lost any trace of courage at the last second.

"Want to what? Justin, whatever it is, you shouldn't be afraid to ask me." She placed a gentle hand on my cheek and forced me to maintain the eye contact.

Taking another deep breath, I prepared myself for rejection before finally saying it. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I braced my self for rejection as she came up with a response. "I would love to!"

I was so convinced she would say no, I didn't even really process what she said. "Don't worry about it, I figured you would say no," I sighed and began walking away.

With more strength then I thought she could have had in her, she grabbed my arm and yanked me back to her. "Justin, you idiot! I said yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Really? Are you sure?" I needed to make sure I wasn't just hallucinating under the stress of rejection.

"For some one as smart as you are, you are really stupid!" she gave a frustrated sigh before gripping the back of my neck with one gloved hand and pulling my face down to hers. Her lips pressed against mine for the first time, and I felt like I could almost fly. The kiss was over all too soon and we both couldn't stop smiling.

"God it's about time!" Alex's impatient tone came from behind us. I turned so I was standing next to Lucy and we could both see Alex standing there hand-in-hand with Dean. "People were starting a betting pool on when you two would finally hook up. Looks like I won!" And with a triumphant smile she walked over to Dean's friends and began accepting the money they all had pulled out of their wallets.

"Alex would find a way to profit off of me getting a girlfriend," I said, not really all that shocked.

"You do have quite the sister," Lucy agreed as we walked back over to the snack table to get our forgotten drinks.

* * *

**Yay! They're finally together! Does that get me some comments? How about if I tell you that somewhere in the near future something big will happen and who ever guesses it right gets their own character?**


	7. Done Playing Dad

**Yay me! Another update! okay so I only got one guess, she was really close, but it was still only one guess out of all of the people that have favorited/subscribed :( but, i still got the character i needed so the story shall go on! BTW I have have changed around the WOWP timeline. This takes place _before_ the movie but _after_ Wizards vs Werewolves.**

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

"Justin, can you do me a favor?" Dad asked, poking his head in my door at me and Lucy. It was Saturday, one week after the Halloween dance, and she had her head on my chest as we watched yet another Batman movie. This time it was _Batman Forever_.

"Yeah, sure. Are you going somewhere?" Once the first syllable left my mouth, he had stepped through the door so I could see he was wearing his good jeans and his only dress shirt that still fit.

He rolled his eyes and nodded as he fiddled with the buttons on the sleeves. "Your mother keeps bugging me about going dancing, and she finally came up with a threat that works...no more lasagna until I take her. That evil, evil woman. I gave up magic for her, why can't she give up dancing?"

Lucy glanced from me to dad with her eyebrows raised. "Magic? Like as in card tricks and rabbits and stuff?"

"Umm, yeah...yes that is exactly what I meant..."Dad's eyes widened when he realized what he almost revealed."I used to ...practice a lot in my free time, but I had to stop when I married Theresa." After an awkward silence, he continued, "Anyways, since we are going to be out fairly late, and I don't trust Alex or Max to do it, you need to close up the shop for me tonight. Now remember, its Saturday so we stay open until eleven-thirty. And-"

I rolled my eyes and finished for him, "Refills are only free if they ordered water, and only one pickle per sandwich. I got it dad, go have fun."

With a half-hearted grunt and a quick goodbye, he went back downstairs. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" Lucy, who had already gotten up and slipped her black converses back on moved so she was kneeling behind me on the bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Tired of what?"

"Every time they can't do something, they shove the responsibility with you. I know they don't trust Alex and Max, but it still isn't fair to make you do everything."

"I know, but I'm the oldest. It's my job to take care of them when mom and dad aren't home." I rotated and reached an arm around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on my lap.

With a sigh, she looked at me with those violet eyes before pressing her soft, pink lips to mine."Taking care of them is one thing, but you shouldn't have to turn into a parent." I couldn't help but agree, especially when she used her two best methods of persuasion- her eyes and her lips. After another pause she gave me another quick kiss. "C'mon, I'm going to help you." Knowing there was no arguing with her when she was determined; I just nodded and allowed her to grab my hand and lead me downstairs.

"Aww, look at the happy couple!" Alex said sarcastically as we walked downstairs. Harper just glared at Lucy and slammed a sandwich in front of a frightened looking customer. How is it she _still_ likes me?

Ignoring Alex's comment, Lucy released my hand and went to stand on the counter. "Lucy! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, going over to try and get her down, but she stepped out of my reach every time.

Naturally Alex just let out that stupid sarcastic laugh of hers. "Y'know what, Justin? I like your girlfriend more everyday."

Lucy smiled at the compliment, and ignored the glare I was sending her way. What would mom and dad say if they came back to see my girlfriend standing on the counter? I would be grounded longer than Alex! And then she finally spoke, "Attention everyone!" When no one in the shop even looked up, she rolled her eyes and let out a scream loud enough and high enough you would think she was a toddler being attacked. Once all the customers had been scared into looking up at her she continued, "Thank you, now there has been a family emergency, so the Waverly Sub Station will be closing early. Please take the next few minutes to finish eating so we can close up. I'm sorry for any inconvenience; we will be open again tomorrow morning, usual time." She watched with a satisfied smile as the customers all began gathering their thing and leaving the restaurant. Once all but two or three had left she jumped down from the counter and turned to Alex and Harper. "You two can clean up. Justin isn't aloud to play dad tonight."

I nearly forgot how to speak as she dragged me outside, and I saw Alex and Harper's jaws drop when I glanced back over my shoulder. We were halfway down the street before I planted my feet and pulled my arm back, forcing her to stop and stumble, nearly falling until I grabbed her arm with my free hand and positioned her so I could look at her. "What- I mean- ugh... Lucy, why did you do that? You know Alex will-"

"Justin," her voice became unusually commanding, "shut up!" Shocked by her new attitude, I couldn't help but listen. "We have been dating for a week and best friends for a month. I have been to your house a lot in that time, and every single time, it's the exact same thing. Some one in the house decides they don't want to do something, so they shove the responsibility on you. And as if that wasn't bad enough, _you actually do it_! Yes, you complain and put up a fight at first, but you never really stand up for yourself, Justin. You are too determined to make every one else happy, and it's made you forget about yourself in the process. So tonight, you aren't doing anything for anyone but you. Now, don't think of anyone else, not me, not your parents, not Max or Alex. What is something _you_ have always wanted to do but never could?"

Wow. Ever have that thing, where you don't even think about something, but then when some one else points it out it's like they read your mind? That's what just happened with me and Lucy. The more she said, the more I realized she was right. Nearly everything I do is for some one else. All my work in school, the overtime I put in at the sandwich shop, taking over when mom and dad aren't home. Every bit of that is to make my parents and my teachers happy, or to keep Alex and Max quiet. But now that I know that, I don't know what I want to do. My silence had lasted a while, so Lucy spoke again, running her hands behind my neck and tangling her fingers through my hair, "Babe, I'm sorry, but I really think you just need a night for you. Do you just want to walk around until you figure out what you want?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Before she could remove her hands I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent down to kiss the side of her neck. "Thank you," I said into her ear.

She kissed me on the cheek, "Anytime babe. C'mon, let's get off this street so you can't change your mind," she said with a wink.

I smiled as a feeling of freedom came over me and walked with her as we left Waverly Place.

* * *

**OMG! Whats Justin gonna do? Bet you'll never guess ;) Oh, and my contest winner, dearie you need to message me so I can give you the basic role of your character then you can send me more deets about her personality, etc.**

**Anywho, review my lovelies! Or no more updating!**


	8. Risky Business

**Okay, you will be happy to know that the Alex/Zeke/Dean triangle that I promised starts here! Sorry it took so long, I wanted it to happen sooner, but after I read over the original drafts for this it seemed like the Justin/Lucy relationship was a little rushed, so I just spread it out more and unfortunately that meant pushing back the Alex/Zeke as well. This also is the chapter where I begin to deviate from Disney, even more than I have already. But you probably guessed that since it is a triangle. At the end of this chapter I will give you guys two polls that you _really_ need to vote on for me. It is important so that I know where to take the rest of the story.**

**Also, Zeke will be a bit out of character in the beginning but he will get back into character later on, just with the way this chapter starts out it was neccessary to bring out another side to his personality.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

"Hey, Alex, is Justin around?" Zeke asked as he walked through the front door of the sandwich shop.

"Alex!" Harper shouted, "I thought I told you to lock that when everyone was gone"

"Sorry, _mom_," I snapped before I went and closed it. "There happy? It's locked." Harper just glared at me as she continued to wipe down the counters. Zeke cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him. "Oh, right, you, sorry. Yeah, no Justin went out with his pet psycho. You should've seen what she did, it was hilarious! She stood on the counter and kicked everyone out before she dragged him out of here!"

"That doesn't sound like Lucy...okay, yes it does. She would definitely do that." He paused, and then looked up at me. "Would it be okay if I waited until they got back? We have to discuss some things for the next Alien Language Club meeting."

"I thought you guys had a meeting yesterday? Why are you already talking about the next one?" Harper eyed Zeke up suspiciously.

I, however, new exactly why he was here. "Harper, don't be rude. I'm sure the nerd brigade has many important things to discuss, that require early planning. Like what dresses to buy there moms when prom comes around." I forced out one of my cruel laughs that I use when I make fun of Justin, before I grabbed Zeke by the elbow. "I'll take you up, come on."

"Sure, Alex, I finish this on my own. Don't worry about it." When I ignored her sarcasm and continued up the stairs with Zeke, she added, "Good night, Alex. I'm going to bed when I finish here."

"Alien Language Club planning meeting?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him as soon as we reached the living room.

"Oh like your cover up was any better. Nerd Brigade? I know you have better insults than that." Zeke told me as he pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Shut up," I told him before wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling his face to mine. As it has been for the past few weeks, our kisses quickly turned heated. It wasn't long before his lips were pushing mine open and his tongue tangled with mine. He began walking forwards until I landed on the couch and he positioned himself on top of me before we continued making out.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. I pushed him off of me and reached for my vibrating phone. Stupid technology, always interrupting things. "It's Dean," I couldn't bring myself to look at Zeke as I flipped open my phone. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

I let Dean ramble in my ears some crap about cars or something; I was busy looking at Zeke, trying to figure out what his reaction was. I really wish I knew what he was thinking. Dean didn't notice that all he was getting was half-hearted, one-word answers. No wonder I had been able to hide this for three weeks. After five minutes on the phone, Zeke rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "Dean, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Without letting him reply, I hung up and ran so I was between Zeke and his exit. "Why are you leaving?"

"Alex, get out of my way. I want to leave." He still couldn't look at me.

"Please, Zeke, I don't want you to go. What's wrong?" I tried to touch his shoulder, but her just pushed my hand away.

"Really? After what you just did, you want to know _why_?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's too late to be sorry Alex. You either want me or not. I'm tired of being the other guy."

"I do want you. But it's not that simple, Zeke." He still just doesn't get it. I can't just leave Dean.

"Why not? Anybody who heard the way you were talking to him could tell you aren't happy with him anymore." I didn't have an answer for him. But apparently, no answer was an answer. "This has nothing to do with Dean. You just don't want people to know you're with _me_. I thought you were better than that."

"No! Zeke, please don't think that." I begged, grabbing his red t-shirt with a large green alien on the front-a classic Zeke. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then what's the real reason? Please, enlighten me." He pried my hands from his shirt, still standing his ground. God, he was hot when he wasn't talking about aliens or that other nerdy crap him and Justin go on about. And that's when I figured it out. That's why I couldn't tell anyone. Justin!

"I don't want Justin to know. You know how he would get."

Finally, Zeke nodded in agreement. "That is a good point. He always said if you dated some one and he was stronger then, you wouldn't be with him for long. And he is bigger than me. But I still think he would understand..."

"Zeke, you and I both know he wouldn't. He would just accuse me of 'not wanting him to be happy' and 'ruining his life'. As if I really do that." Zeke just raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, so I do ruin his life. But I need to have something to do while I'm grounded."

"Come on," he pulled me back to the couch, "It's my turn to pick the movie."

"Fine, but please, just nothing with aliens in it." Then of course, he pulled out 'Alien Abduction Every Two Minutes'. "So you pick an alien movie, Great."

"Oh, come on, aliens are awesome! Besides, its from the same people that made 'Car Crash Every Two Minutes'"

He gave me that cute look where his eyes get all wide and he looks kind of like a puppy. He knew by now, I can't resist it. "Oh, fine! I'll watch your stupid alien movie!"

Then, of course, he felt the need to answer me in that stupid alien language he and Justin are always speaking to each other in. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Thanks babe," he kissed me on the cheek before we settled in to watch the movie. He had finally given up, or forgotten, about asking me to break up with Dean.

After ten minutes of listening to him recite the movie line for line, but translated into alien, I couldn't take it any more. Knowing he probably wouldn't listen if I just asked him to stop; I went straight to plan B. I moved so I was straddling his waist and went back to our original activity. Kissing works every time.

**Lucy POV**

We had been walking half an hour and Justin still hadn't made a decision. We were now getting close to the down town area, and I inched closer to Justin as we passed a group of creepy looking guys. Once we got near a building with a bunch of neon signs in the window, he stopped. "I know what I want to do."

My jaw dropped as I read the sign. "Do you seriously want a tattoo?" He looked down at me and nodded. "Alright let's go." As soon as the words left my mouth he was dragging me inside.

I was thankful to see that despite the creepiness of the area, the tattoo parlor appeared to be rather well kept. There wasn't a single speck of dirt or grime visible on the surfaces, and there was a special trashcan in the corner that was specifically for used needles. "Hi," said a friendly looking woman at the front desk. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and bright green eyes. above the neck line of her t-shirt, you could see a black and red star on the right side of her neck. "So which one of you is getting inked? If both of you get one the second one is free. After Halloween special."

"Yeah, both of us," I answered, receiving a look of shock from Justin.

"Could you just give us a second, please?" he asked, grabbing my upper arm roughly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go tell Dave that you guys will be back shortly," she smiled kindly before walking to the back room.

"Okay, I'm fine because I'm 18, but how do you plan to get one? Your birthday isn't until December."

"Would you relax? My brother takes care of me." I told him with a wink as I pulled out my fake id. "Jude used to smoke, and whenever he got grounded, he would send me to get him cigarettes, and I just never threw it out."

"Oh my, my girlfriend has broken a federal law." He wiped his hand over his face and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice! Now come on, we have tattoos to get."

When we entered the back room, we discovered, similar to Maggie, the woman at the front desk, Dave was also extremely easy to get along with. As soon as we walked back he smiled at us and said, "Don't worry kids, I'll do it fast so you can beat your parents home. Now, let me see your fake IDs"

With a laugh, we both pulled out our IDs, Justin's real one and my fake --note to self, thank Jude tomorrow. "Now, do you guys know what you want to get?"

Justin and I answered at the same time, "yes."

"Alright," he glanced down at our IDs once again before handing them back to us, "well Justin, I'll do yours, and Lucy, we'll have Mary work on you." He gestured to another woman I hadn't noticed before standing in the back of the room.

"Okay, Lucy, come with me please," Mary said before leading back to another tattoo room.

"Okay, so for mine, I want black and white stars going up both my hips," I told her as soon as she had closed the door behind us.

She thought for a moment before grabbing some paper and sketching out a design. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" I smiled; it was exactly what I had pictured. Now let's just hope it looks as good on my skin. Taking a deep breath, I removed my shirt and sat backwards on the chair, tense with anticipation as I waited for the sting of the needle.

I had been on the chair for almost an hour and she had done the outlines of all the stars on both hips. "Alright, sweetie, you're doing great. I think you deserve a quick break before I go back and fill the black ones in."

Nodding in agreement, I wiped away the few tears that had escaped before grabbing my t-shirt. "Oh, honey, you can just go out in your bra. The only people here are me, Dave, and your boyfriend and Maggie left after you guys got here. And trust me; Dave has seen way more than a bra in this line of work. You wouldn't believe some of the body parts some people want to get pierced or tattooed. Besides, the material of your shirt is only going to irritate it more at this point. Come on, I'll grab you a soda."

"Thanks," I said following her out of the room. As we passed through the room where Justin had been getting his tattoo done, I noticed both he and Dave were gone. He must have been taking a break too.

"Lucy," Justin said happily as I entered the main area. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping when I noticed he was shirtless. Who would've thought _that_ was hidden under his shirt all this time. My god, I have good taste in men. "Okay, let me see it," He demanded as I approached him. I winced as I turned. You never know how much you use your hips until they hurt and you need to walk somewhere. I heard him swallow before he finally said something, his voice sounding slightly forced, "Nice." That's either a really good reaction, or a really bad reaction. Let's hope for really good.

"Okay, now let me see yours," I told him once I was facing him again. I held my breath once I could see it. Justin Russo, minus shirt, plus tattoo, equals HOT! On his right shoulder blade he had gotten an angel. "Wow," I said breathlessly. "Um, I mean, that's really cool, I like it."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dave and Mary smiling at us. "Here are your sodas, guys," Mary said, sounding like she didn't really want to interrupt.

"Thanks," we both blushed as we reached for the bright red Coke cans.

We both sucked down the fizzing liquid in record time, not realizing how thirsty we had been. "You ready to finish up?" Dave asked, looking at Justin, "We only have a few more details to add, so it won't take too much longer. Half an hour tops."

"See you soon," I told Justin, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling myself up high enough so I could kiss him. With a smile, he squeezed my hand and then followed Dave back.

"You two are so cute," Mary sighed as soon as the door had been closed.

"Thank you," I giggled and turned red as I looked down to fiddle with the bright purple bow in the center of my bra where the two cups were connected.

"You remind me of me and Dave when we first got together." She smiled with memories of herself in high school.

"You and Dave are together?"

"Mhmm," she agreed happily, holding up her left hand and showed me one of the most gorgeous rings I had ever seen. "I hate having to take it off for work, but I can't exactly wear it under latex gloves can I? But whenever I'm not doing a tattoo, and don't need the gloves I always put it back on."

"How long have you guys been married?" I tried to keep my mind from imagining a wedding with Justin.

"Ten years tomorrow." I could see her hesitate before pulling the ring off and placing it in the bottom portion of the cash register, where all bills bigger than a twenty are kept, and then pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Let's go finish you up."

With a silent smile as I fantasized about me and Justin getting married, I followed her back to finish my tattoo. I was so wrapped up in my imagination, it didn't seem to hurt as bad as she colored in the stars making their way up my hips.

* * *

**Okay, be honest, how many of you thought they were gonna do it? Haha, don't ask. Anyways, there are links to pics of their tats on my profile. Yes David Henrie seriously does have a tatoo for those of you that didn't know that.**

**Now for those polls I told you about.**

**# 1- Should there be more detailed "scenes" in this story? Meaning, do you want it up to M or should it stay at T?**

**# 2- Should Alex dump Dean and go with Zeke, or stop the affair and stay with Dean?**


	9. Slumber Party

**Okay, so this chapter will lead to one of the most vital chapters of this story, this one there isn't much going on, but it sets up chapter ten rather nicely if I say so myself :) Hopefully you will like it. I certainly liked writing it. I'm so glad I picked this back up, I didn't even realize how much I loved this story until I picked it up again. Thank you to all who reviewed, you know who you are :) Now, I have a bit of a challenge for you guys. I want _at least_ 9 reviews for this chapter before I consider posting the next one, which as I said is one of the most important chapters. Now, I know that by now I have at least ten people if not more with this on their alert list, so this really shouldn't be a problem. So please, please, please review! I can't stress enough how important they are to me! And, need I mention, to the progress of this story.**

* * *

"I can't believe we did that!" Justin said as we left the tattoo place.

"I know! It was painful, but I'm still glad we did it." I let him grab my hand as we made our way back up towards Waverly Place.

"Yeah, so am I. Thank you, for tonight. I really needed this," he looked down at me with that smile of his. He could ask me to do anything and as long as he smiled like that I would say yes in a heartbeat.

"You deserved this. How long has it been since you have done something for you?"

He paused to think before letting out a breath I didn't even know he was holding. "I have no idea."

"Aha! Proof that I was right!" I joked, moving to stand in front of him I wrapped my arms around his neck, being careful to avoid his shoulder blade, and stood on my tippy toes. "Told you so," I teased before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yes, I know, I was wrong. Go ahead enjoy it while it last," he admitted before placing his hands on my ribs and giving me another, deeper kiss.

Just as our lips parted and the kiss began evolving into one of the French variety, we were interrupted by a shocked gasp. "Justin Vincenze Pepe Russo! What are you doing downtown when you are supposed to be running the sandwich shop?"

Slowly, not wanting to accept it, we turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Russo. "I…uhm- Well…" Justin stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Hoping to save him from grounding, I spoke up, "I'm sorry Mr. Russo, and it was my idea to go out. He didn't even want to come with me, but I left Alex and Harper in charge and then literally had to drag him out. Please, don't be mad at him. This is my fault."

"Lucy-," Justin began, but I cut him off with a sharp glare and an elbow to the ribs. Why can't he just be quiet and let me keep him out of trouble?

"Lucy, I'm very disappointed in you. Why would you do that?" Mrs. Russo didn't look mad, and that just made it worse. I'd rather her be mad at me than disappointed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, he always works so hard and never really takes a break, so I forced him to go out." I couldn't make myself look at them anymore.

"Well, at least we have a daughter as good as Harper to take care of things." Mr. Russo sighed.

"Umm, dad, Harper isn't your daughter," Justin corrected.

Theresa gave him a glare that said don't-you dare-burst-this-bubble. "She is until Alex gets her act together."

"Come on, let's get home." Mr. Russo decided, gesturing for me and Justin to go ahead.

The walk was silent up until we reached the street where our paths separated. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked at Justin hopefully.

"Oh, no!" Theresa exclaimed. "There is no way I am letting you walk that far this late at night. A seventeen year old girl alone at eleven o clock in New York is just asking for trouble. You can spend the night with us and I will call and talk to your parents first thing tomorrow."

I was quick to agree and an excited smile spread across my face. What teenager wouldn't want to spend the night at her boyfriend's house with out even having to ask? Happily, I tightened my grip on Justin's hand and continued on towards Waverly Place.

"I can't believe they are letting you spend the night after what we just did," Justin whispered after throwing a glance back to make sure they couldn't hear him.

I smirked and replied, "They would probably change their minds if they knew what we did."

"Good point."

The walk was once again silent, and remained this way until we walked into the Russo living room. "What was Zeke doing here?" Jerry asked Justin after we walked in to see Alex and Zeke out cold, both lying on the couch but with their heads and feet at opposite ends. How could they not have figured it out yet? It was so beyond obvious that the two were make out buddies. I must be the only one that noticed Zeke was wearing lip-gloss.

"I have no idea," Justin looked just as confused as his parents as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to hide the pain when my sore hip hit his.

"You okay, Lucy?" Theresa asked, it seems I'm not too good at hiding things.

"Mhmm," I answered quickly, scrambling for an excuse I added, "Just, uhm...cramps! Yeah, that's what it is." Justin glared at me from the corner of his eye; he knows I'm a terrible liar, while Mr. Russo just looked kind of grossed out.

"That was way too much information for me, time to go to bed," he said, making a quick exit.

"Justin, you go on ahead to bed, Lucy you hang tight a minute and I'll get you something." Predicting Justin's next words, she continued, "Zeke can just keep on sleeping where he is, we will deal with him tomorrow." Justin gave a satisfied nod and headed up to his room to wait for me while Theresa headed over to the junk drawer in the kitchen. After rummaging around for a few moments, she finally pulled out a small white bottle. "Here you go sweetie, this should help you with those cramps."

Gratefully I took the Ibuprofen and chased them down with a sip of the small amount of coke I still had left from when we left Dave and Mary, hoping that it would help soften the sting of the tattoos. "Thanks Mrs. Russo."

"No problem hon. That's what a mom does. And please, call me Theresa."

"But you've known Harper for years and she still calls you Mrs. Russo. And she lives here."

"That's just the way Harper is. I've told her she doesn't have to call us that anymore, but for some reason she still does."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks Mrs. - I mean Theresa. Good-night"

"Good-night, Lucy," she smiled at me as I climbed up the stairs to Justin's room.

"So, your parents are awesome! I don't think anyone else's parents would ever offer to let me spend the night while i was dating their son, let alone sleep in the same bed." Accepting the black shorts and grey t-shirt he was holding out for me, I just went ahead and changed in front of him. He already saw me in a bra at the tattoo place, what was the point in being shy now? Besides, he had seen my vacation pictures, and a bra and underwear cover more than a bikini does.

"Yeah, that actually surprised me. I know they trust me, but I still didn't think they would ever do this." I tried not to gape as he also changed in front of me. Damn, he is hot. Scratch that, gorgeous, beautiful even. And lucky me, my boyfriend is one of those guys that only sleeps in his underwear and a pair of sweat pants. Boy I know how to pick 'em.

"So..." I began once we both had discarded our day clothes. I had been looking forward to this, but now I felt very awkward and unsure of what to do with myself. Every time I looked up at him I had to let my hair fall into my face and hope he didn't notice how much I was blushing. Awkwardly, he gestured towards the bed and then let his hands fall and hit his thighs as he walked forward and got in on his side of the bed. After a second's hesitation, I followed his example and crawled in on the other side, our new tattoos forcing me to lay on my stomach and him to position himself on one side so he was facing me. For a while, we just kind of laid there and stared at each other. There really wasn't too much to talk about as we slipped towards sleep. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Justin's hand as he reached out and began rubbing small circles on my back, being careful to stay a safe distance from the white bandages over my sore, probably red, hips.

* * *

**So, this is really more of a filler. It has some important advancements in it, but not too much action. Unfortunately, I can't really update until my contest winner messages me back because one of her character options appears in the next chapter, so until she picks one and shoots me a message and this chapter gets 9 reviews, no updates. Sorry, but thats how it is. I hate sounding like such a bitch, but at this point it is neccessary.**


	10. I Think We Forgot Something

******Okay, so I am two reviews short on what I asked, but I got tired of waiting. Consider yourselves lucky. And on that note, this chapter will only require five reviews, I was in a bad mood when I wrote the last one so I think my emotional status made me set an unrealistic goal. I would like to thank the seven people who did care enough to review: icon777, DuDu Snorlax, criminalxii, Rakuen91, LexidaLou, loser boi 101, and Little Black Earrings. And I know that it has been awhile since my last update, so I will start this one off with a little recap which will be in italics before I begin the chapter. This one goes into some sexual territory, but I tried to stay away from anything too explicit. I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_"So, your parents are awesome! I don't think anyone else's parents would ever offer to let me spend the night while i was dating their son, let alone sleep in the same bed." Accepting the black shorts and grey t-shirt he was holding out for me, I just went ahead and changed in front of him. He already saw me in a bra at the tattoo place, what was the point in being shy now? Besides, he had seen my vacation pictures, and a bra and underwear cover more than a bikini does._

_"Yeah, that actually surprised me. I know they trust me, but I still didn't think they would ever do this." I tried not to gape as he also changed in front of me. Damn, he is hot. Scratch that, gorgeous, beautiful even. And lucky me, my boyfriend is one of those guys that only sleeps in his underwear and a pair of sweat pants. Boy I know how to pick 'em._

_"So..." I began once we both had discarded our day clothes. I had been looking forward to this, but now I felt very awkward and unsure of what to do with myself. Every time I looked up at him I had to let my hair fall into my face and hope he didn't notice how much I was blushing. Awkwardly, he gestured towards the bed and then let his hands fall and hit his thighs as he walked forward and got in on his side of the bed. After a second's hesitation, I followed his example and crawled in on the other side, our new tattoos forcing me to lay on my stomach and him to position himself on one side so he was facing me. For a while, we just kind of laid there and stared at each other. There really wasn't too much to talk about as we slipped towards sleep. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Justin's hand as he reached out and began rubbing small circles on my back, being careful to stay a safe distance from the white bandages over my sore, probably red, hips._

**Chapter Start:**

With a groan I rolled over and unwillingly opened my eyes as I felt Justin get out of bed. "What are you doing?" I mumbled face down into his pillow.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to get a drink. Do you want something?" He sounded concerned as he sat back down and ran his fingers through my knotted mess of hair.

I just nodded and mumbled again, "coffee, please." I maintained my face down positions for a few moments after he left before I finally pushed my self up to sit cross legged in the center of the bed. Rubbing my eyes violently I turned to stare at his clock. It was almost noon; I'm surprised I didn't wake up sooner. I raised my eyes in mild surprise; this was the latest I had slept since before moving to New York. I gave myself a few more moments to just sit there before I got up and met Justin down in the kitchen. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I stood in front of him behind the island and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

"According to the note they left, they all went to the movies and then to the park. Do you want to go meet them or stay here?"

"Stay here," I said, closing my eyes and holding him closer. I still felt tired despite the extra sleep I had gotten in. Proof that I am incapable of function without coffee. I felt him chuckle slightly before he pulled my hands from his body and turned and grabbed the pot of coffee and a mug.

"Here, hopefully, this will help me get my girlfriend back." I just glared and poked my tongue out at him as I grabbed the dark blue mug from his hand and gratefully took a sip of the steaming black liquid.

It took ten minutes and two cups of coffee, but I did finally become halfway human as I jumped up and poured my third cup of coffee. I'm an addict, what can I say? "I think I'm good now," I told him cheerfully after talking a gulp and resuming my position next to him on the couch while clasping the mug with both hands.

"Good," he replied with that smile of his as he placed a protective arm around my shoulders.

"There's nothing good on," I groaned as he flipped through all the channels on the television for the second time. "Let's go upstairs and watch a movie."

"Batman?" As if he needed to ask, ha!

"But of course, my pet. For who could surpass the sexy Bruce Wayne? The only person I could think of would be a super hot eighteen year old boy, brown hair, light blue-green eyes, definitely has some muscles, kind of nerdy -- but in the cute way, Mexican and Italian," I listed off different characteristics as we walked up to his room. Once we reached the door I turned around and my eyes widened in mock surprise. "Sweet! I found one! Can I keep you?" Justin just laughed and rolled his eyes and pushed me through the door.

"Which movie?" he asked, flipping towards the batman section of his DVD binder.

"Ummm, Batman Begins, we haven't watched that one in a while," I said as I laid on my stomach on his bed, my feet resting on the headboard and supporting my head with my hands. "I should probably brush my hair before it turns into an afro, shouldn't I?" I wondered out loud after I attempted to run my fingers through the mass of red and ended up getting stuck.

He looked over at me and smirked as he inserted the disc into the machine. "You might want to check for small mammals and birds first."

"Shut up," I laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly before grabbing my travel brush from my purse and walking across the hall to the bathroom. My god, I thought as I caught my reflection in the mirror, maybe I should check for birds. In order to work through all the tangles I had to wet my brush and use that combined with careful manipulation from my fingers for ten minutes before my hair was once again its normal texture. After that I quickly peed and then washed my hands and face and brushed my teeth before going back to Justin, who was waiting on the bed for my return.

"Now that's the Lucy I love," He said as I curled up to his side while he pressed play.

"My bed head is hot and you know it," I joked, poking him in the side.

"Oh, definitely. That's what I daydream about whenever you aren't around," He teased, planting a small kiss on top of my head.

"I love you," I told him with a smile, stretching up to kiss his lips and allowing my mouth to linger on his before pulling away.

"I love you too, Lucy," his voice came out slightly lower than usual as he returned the kiss, which as usual steadily became more passionate as time passed. This is why we have to re-watch the movies so repetitively, our lips are always to busy for our eyes to pay attention.

Still going with our usual movie routine, his lips eventually abandoned mine and trailed up my jaw line and then down my neck, stopping just above the collar of the shirt that he had given me last night. But this time felt different, more electric you could say.

"Justin," I whispered his name as his hands began ghosting under the t-shirt, just barely brushing against my bare skin. It's when his hands repeated that cycle and took the shirt with them that I knew where this was going, and that I didn't want it to stop.

But this wasn't your typical teenage, rated-R movie scene. There was no rolling around like wild animals, no tearing of clothes, no screamed profanities. For our first time together, it wasn't just sex. I was his and he was mine, it was love. We were moving exceedingly fast, but with Justin I didn't mind so much. We were so wrapped up in our...ahem, activity, we didn't even realize we had forgotten something.

It must have been at least four hours after the fact when we awoke from the light slumber we had slipped into. "Babe," I asked, kissing his cheek as he looked at me through half lidded eyes, "Do you mind if I use the shower?"

"Yeah, it's all yours," he mumbled, but as I attempted to get up and grab my discarded panties and his shirt, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his side and held me in an iron grip.

"This makes showering kind of difficult," I giggled after I craned my neck and turned so I could look at him so I could give him a small kiss.

"I changed my mind," he informed me, pulling me closer. I felt like the teddy bear of a sleeping child the way he was holding onto me.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him and wound my arms around his neck. "I love you," I told him, separating each word with a kiss before finally pushing my mouth to his and keeping it there, not objecting when his tongue wanted to meet up with mine.

But, unfortunately, I had to push him away as we heard voices from downstairs. "If I can't shower, at the very least I need my clothes."

"Sounds like a good idea," he agreed as he unwillingly released me from his arms. We both quickly stood up, scrambling around looking for our clothes. Knowing I would have to go home sometime soon, Justin had me switch out his black shorts for a pair of navy sweat pants and a black long sleeve and grey hoodie to replace the t-shirt. I tossed my clothes from yesterday in my oversized purse before throwing my shoes on and walking downstairs with Justin hand-in-hand.

"So when did you two crawl out of bed?" Theresa asked as we made our entrance.

"I dunno, like uhm, eleven," Justin stuttered, looking down in an attempt to hide his blush. Thankfully, Theresa was busy cooking, and Jerry was wrapped up in watching her as she assembled the ingredients for lasagna, so neither one noticed. But I could tell by the look on Alex's face, _she_ noticed.

My anxiety increased slightly as Alex's scrutinizing eyes focused in on me. "I've gotta go," I told Justin, giving him one more hug and kiss before turning towards the door. "Bye Theresa, Jerry, thank you for letting me stay!" I called over my shoulder as I made my exit.

**One Month Later**

"I still can't believe you actually had sex with _Justin_ of all people," Alex looked and sounded disgusted as I exited my bathroom and set a ten minute alarm on my cell phone. I couldn't stop pacing my room as the minutes ticked by. Who knew ten minutes could be so long? "Lucy, would you relax?" Alex snapped after the first three minutes.

"Yeah, Luce, it's probably just a false alarm," Jenny, my 19 year old cousin who had moved here three weeks ago, reassured me as I plopped into my desk chair and turned to stare at the two girls.

"But what if it isn't?" I couldn't help but wonder.

We sat in silence for the next seven minutes until the alarm on my phone went off. "Looks like we're going to find out," Alex finally answered my question.

My hands couldn't stop shaking as I turned off the alarm and walked to my bathroom. The breath caught in my throat and tears began flowing down my cheeks as I looked down at the white test stick in my hand. Staring me right in the face were two little pink lines to form a plus sign. I tried to keep myself under control as I called speed dial number two on my cell. I could hear the girls behind me getting restless for news as the phone rang on the other end, until finally Justin picked up. "Hey, sweetheart, what's going on?"

I had the test clutched in my grip as I walked back out of the bathroom and sat on the bed between Alex and Jenny. I took a deep, shaky breath before I finally answered him, "Justin...I'm pregnant..." All I heard on his end was the phone clatter to floor followed by a loud thud before the call was cut off.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Huzzah, finally it will start getting a lot more interesting from here on in. And you finally got to meet my contest winner's character! Yay!**

**Oh and anyone that is interested in Harry Potter or White Collar stories should definitely check out my friend Kat's page, her pen name is IDon'tEvenKnowHisLastName. She is new to the site so I am whoring her page to my readers for her. Please check them out and review. And don't forget to review this too! Remember, I need at least five for the next update!**


	11. My Turn

**So how did you guys like that last chapter? I hope you thought it was good. I tried not to make that *cough* scene too graphic, I want to keep this story T. I would like to send a special shout out to all of my beautiful reviewers: LexidaLou, Raine44354, icon777, DuDu Snorlax, and Little Black Earrings (who reviewed and supplied some _fabulous_advice via PM) And I would also like to thank the WOWP wiki site, because for the life of me I could never remember all of the spells they use in the show.**

* * *

Jenny and I decided it would probably be best to go over to the Russo's and make sure Justin was okay. Alex thought it would be more fun to just let him lay where ever he landed, but two over powers one so we quickly set off towards Waverly Place. My already high anxiety spiked even further as we reached the door to the sub station and I saw Jerry and Theresa both inside working. I couldn't face them now! I need to talk about this with Justin before we say anything to anyone else.

"C'mon, Luce, it's okay. You just have to go in and act cool alright?" Jenny urged, gently nudging me forward.

"No," I cried, looking at the two girls with wide eyes, "I can't just walk in there and lie to them! Jenny, you know how bad of a liar I am!"

While Jenny nodded in agreement, Alex just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it isn't that hard. I lie to them all the time." Both Jenny and I just raised our eyebrows at her. "Yes, I know, I'm not proud of it either . . . okay . . . yes. I am extremely proud of that." And with a laugh she snatched me by the wrist and dragged me inside. "Hi Mom, Dad. I'm home," She announced heading right past them to the stairs.

"Hi girls," Theresa started, but Alex and Jenny were pulling me too fast for me to hear the rest of her greeting.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Jenny asked, placing a comforting arm around my shoulder as we reached the living room.

"No, I need to talk to him alone," the tears were starting to well up again as I walked up towards Justin's room. "Justin?" I asked cautiously as I walked through the familiar door. I carefully picked my way across the room to find Justin still unconscious on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Oh, Justin," I sighed as I sat next to him and pulled his head onto my lap, shaking him slightly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he began to wake up.

"Hey, are you alright? It sounded like you hit that floor pretty hard," I told him, running my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"I guess..." he trailed off sounding more than a little uncomfortable. Our knowledge of what we had done weighed down the atmosphere of the once comfortable bedroom, squishing us into an uncomfortable silence. "What are we going to do?" his voice sounded slightly strained as he finally spoke again.

"I don't know." Ever since I had entered the sub station a small pain had started in my chest and moved slowly up to form a lump in my throat. A lump which broke out in one loud sob as tears overflowed and trailed swiftly down my cheeks carrying with them what remained of my make up.

As soon as the sobs began, Justin jumped from my lap and lifted me up to lay on the bed, holding me close to him. But I only cried harder as I thought of the bed as being the place where this all began. "Lucy, Sweetheart, stop, we're gonna be alright. We'll figure this out, but you need to calm down so we can talk about this."

Anger flared up in me so violent I didn't think I was capable of it. "How can you tell me to calm down? I'm fucking pregnant Justin! This isn't just like a bad grade or something that you can fix by 'talking about it'! We are having a baby! That won't just go away!" I emphasized each sentence with a hard punch to the arm. And just as quickly as the anger came it went away and I once again fell to tears as I hid my face in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just so scared," I sobbed as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"I know," he sighed, placing a kiss on top of my head.

We fell into another silence as I continued my crying. But once I stopped, I prepared for any argument before stating, "I want to keep it."

I held my breath and braced myself for the worst. "Me too," he replied and I let out my breath in a sigh of relief before once again hugging him tightly. "Should we go talk to your parents?" I asked reluctantly, lifting my head up to look into his eyes.

He looked pained as he thought of a response. What exactly was there to think about? We know we are keeping the baby, now all that's left to do is tell people and find an OB/GYN. Not that difficult. "I need to talk to you about something..." Oh no. Please don't tell me he already changed his mind. I couldn't talk without crying again, so I just nodded for him to continue. "There's something you need to know about my family before you decide you want to go through with this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" My violet eyes widened in panic. What could that possibly mean? Please tell me he isn't related to some psychopathic serial killer. I don't want any crazy murderers near _my_ baby.

He started clicking the nails of his thumb and index finger on his right hand, a nervous tick he picked up from me over the past few months, as he stood and began pacing the floor in front of the bed. "Well, we aren't exactly...normal..." He paused and looked at me before he resumed his pacing. Finally, he let out a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut tightly before he blurted out, "MeAlexandMaxarewizards."

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that." It can't be that bad. And _he_ was telling _me_ to relax?

He heaved another sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Alex, Max, and I are wizards."

I sat there in silence for a minute as i thought about what he said. Then after a moment I couldn't help but let out a high pitched giggle before I clamped my hand over my mouth. He looked at me with his brow twisted in confusion. "You're kidding right?" His face transformed into an expression of annoyance. "You can't be serious," I said in disbelief. Great, my boyfriend and the father of my child thinks he has magical powers. Just when I thought I had found a normal guy.

"You don't believe me, great," he muttered more to himself than me. Then his expression changed again as if he had just made a decision before he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out, you guessed it, a wand. My god, he really is insane. His eyes scanned the room quickly before he grabbed his old laptop, which Max had broken at the hinges after jumping on the couch where it had been sitting at the time, and sat the two halves between us. Waving the wand over the object, he said, "Red skies at night, fix it right." And just like that, the laptop was back in perfect condition, as if it had just come out of the box. It was my turn to pass out.

* * *

**Review!!!! Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


	12. Telling the McHargues

**Hey! I'm back with chapter twelve! Special thanks and yummy cookies go to icon777, Rakuen91, DuDu Snorlax, Raine44354, and loser boi 101 for taking the time to review chapter eleven. You guys are super awesome! Anyways, here is the next update, where things begin to become much more interesting :)**

* * *

"Lucy, Sweetheart, please wake up. Are you okay?" I regained consciousness as I heard Justin's panicked voice.

"Justin," I mumbled, snuggling into his chest, my mind still fuzzy from fainting. But then the past few minutes came back and I jumped up from the bed suddenly.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Justin still sounded frantic as he stood in front of me.

"I-I'm not mad," I stuttered, looking down at my feet as I tried not to cry. "I just need to think things over for a little bit, I think I'm just going to go home for a little while."

Just as I looked up at him, Justin's face took on a heart-breaking look that I had never seen on him before, and I wished I never had. "Are you breaking up with me?" his voice was strained as he averted his gaze.

My eyes widened and filled with tears at the thought. "No! Justin, no, I would never do that! Especially at a time like this. I just - oh - I just need to sort things out, okay? I'll call you later." I squeezed his hand lightly and kissed his cheek before making a quick exit. I hadn't even made it six feet outside of his door before the tears started flowing once again.

Once I reached the living room, Alex was gone but Jenny was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Are you alright? He didn't break up with you did he?" Jenny asked, immediately growing protective.

"No, I just want to go home for a bit," I mumbled as she grabbed my hand and followed me out the door. The walk home, which usually took only fifteen or twenty minutes, ended up taking twice as long as a normal day. I stopped twice in the first ten minutes because of the nausea that was beginning to set in, and then five minutes after that I grossed Jenny out when I wanted to stop at Taco Bell - I had the strangest craving for hot sauce.

"You just threw up _twice_ and you're eating _that_?" Jenny asked, wrinkling her nose as I took a large bite out of my Volcano Burrito.

"I'm hungry, sue me," I snapped with my mouth still partially full, I was at the point where manners could just kiss my pregnant ass.

"Gross," Jenny mumbled as we continued walking.

Jenny and I were just about to make a dash for my bedroom as we walked in, but my mother noticed us before we had the chance. "Lucy, honey, can you come in here please?"

I looked at Jenny in horror before shooing her up the steps and reluctantly going to sit in the living room where my mom and dad were waiting for me, both looking pissed as hell. Oh no, please tell me that's not ... but it is. Sitting in front of them was my bathroom trashcan.

"Lucy," my mother started, trying very hard to keep her voice low, "I was cleaning up in your room earlier and ... well, could you please explain this?"

Shit! It was the pregnancy test from that morning. I attempted to say something, but just ended up stuttering until I looked down in shame. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "I'm sorry," was all I could manage.

My dad, who had never been quite as composed as mom, flew right off his rocker when my reaction confirmed his worst fear. "What the hell is wrong with you? The one boy I trusted enough to allow you to be alone together, and you both turn around and stab us in the back! I thought you were smarter than this! How could you make such a stupid mistake?" Then, a whole new rage and a decisive look reached his brown eyes and he grabbed my arm tightly causing me to wince.

"Daddy! Let me go," I shouted and looked to my mother with pleading eyes. But her blue eyes turned from my eyes, which I knew from Justin telling me were more than likely a dark purple now instead of the usual violet, like they always do when I'm pissed. What ever my dad had been considering, she was in on it too. She could never look at me if she was thinking about something I didn't like.

"No, we are taking care of this problem before it gets any worse," he demanded as he began dragging me to the door.

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about. Then it hit me, and a new strength I didn't know I had came over me and I yanked my arm from his grip and stumbled back against the wall. "No! I am not getting an abortion! You know how I feel about that, and you can't make me do it! I won't! Unintentional or not, this is still mine and Justin's child, and we will choose what to do with it, regardless of your opinion!" I had never stood up to my parents before, it felt as if some one else completely had taken over my body. Some one that knew exactly what I wanted and how to say it.

But my glory was cut short by a painful smack across the face. My jaw dropped and my hand flew to my cheek in shock and pain. I had been shouted at and threatened countless times, but never had either of my parents ever actually _hit_ me. "If you are going to keep that _thing_," my father said in disgust, "you have two hours to get out of my house. I suggest you start packing now."

"Consider me gone," I cried before sprinting up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Jenny asked, enveloping me in her arms as the tears finally broke from the anger that had been suppressing them.

"They kicked me out," I sobbed into her red t-shirt.

"What? Oh, no, sweetie. Why?" She questioned me as we sat down on the edge of my bed.

The anger came back and my tears slowed as I told her, "They wanted me to get an abortion."

Jenny gasped in shock. She knew as well as I did, before tonight my parents had always been one hundred percent against killing anything, especially a baby. "Do you want to come with me?" She offered, placing an arm around my thin shoulders.

I just nodded and stood to grab a suitcase. "We have two hours to pack," I stated as I began tossing things carelessly inside of the bag.

* * *

**Alright, so not much Justin in this one, but I thought it still turned out pretty good. Can you guys tell I want Taco Bell right now? I was thinking about it while I was writing this and couldn't help but throw it in there. So I promise the next one will be longer, i just have no attention span right now, but i didn't want to keep you waiting forever. Anyways, please please please review! I swear it doesn't even take a minute, depending on how talkative you are.**


	13. You Have No Clue

******So, it took a really long time but I finally got a fifth review therefore saving this story from abandonment. Thanks to: Raine44354, DuDu Snorlax, loser boi 101, Azuma Apple, and HarryPotterRocks09. And here is a nce long chapter to make up for the lost time!**

* * *

**Justin's POV**

_Oh shit,_ I thought as I put my wand back in my pocket and ran over to Lucy's side as she passed out. "Lucy, Sweetheart, please wake up. Are you alright?" My voice was filled with panic as I cradled her fragile body in my arms, pulling her close to my chest.

She mumbled my name once and moved closer to me before her violet eyes snapped open and she jumped from the bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, please, don't be mad," I said franticly and moved to stand in front of her. I watched as her eyes went through one of their changes. She doesn't realize how easy she is to read. I can always tell when she is angry or sad. When angry, they would become such a dark shade of purple they were almost black. And when she was sad, or anxious, or distressed, they became a light lavender color. That's the color they were now.

She stuttered, "I-I'm not mad. I just need to think things over for a little bit, I think I'm just going to go home for a little while." I could tell from the way the lavender orbs avoided looking at my face, she was trying not to cry. Never a good sign. As long as she was medicated, which she currently was, Lucy almost never cried. She was always so happy and optimistic. How could I have been dumb enough to tell her about this now? Especially in the condition she's in.

As she looked up, I looked down to avoid her gaze, knowing full well my own eyes were welling up. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Her response gave me little relief. "No! Justin, no, I would never do that! Especially at a time like this. I just – oh – I just need to sort things out, okay? I'll call you later." She squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek before making a quick exit.

I sat the now whole laptop on my desk before sitting on the edge of my bed. The weight of the news pressed down on my shoulders. I'm going to be a father. Under the initial shock and worry, a small part of me still couldn't help but be slightly happy. Yeah, it was a little ahead of schedule, but I had planned to have kids in the future anyway. But still, the weight of the new responsibility was giving me a headache. There was no way either of us could handle this right now. She doesn't have a job and what I get paid working downstairs isn't nearly enough to support a child. And, not to mention, I can't support a baby when I tell my parents and they murder me. That's quite the obstacle. And if _they_ don't kill me, _her_ parents will.

My mind was going a mile a minute and for the first time I can recall, I didn't want to think anymore. It was another one of those rare moments when I was jealous of Alex. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't do this, not now at least. Give me five years, and then maybe I could. But not now, I can't handle something like this at eighteen.

"Justin, dinner's ready," Mom said, poking her head in my door. When I didn't acknowledge that I heard her, I heard her walk in and shut the door behind her and then felt the bed shift as she sat next to me. "Justin, what's wrong? Did Alex do something?"

"No, Alex didn't do anything. _I _did."

"Well, it can't be that bad," she said in disbelief. They still think I'm the good one. Well, that's certainly about to change.

"Can you get Dad up here? I need to talk to both of you," I replied, still too ashamed to look at her. This would not go well. It wouldn't go well at all.

"Sure," I could hear the concern in her voice as she called for Dad.

"What's going on?" Mom asked and placed a gentle hand on my back. I could feel my parent's eyes on me and squirmed uncomfortably.

Deciding to go with the least bad news first, I began, "Lucy knows I'm a wizard. She didn't take it well."

"Did she walk in on you practicing?" was Dad's reaction.

At the same time, Mom responded, "Did you break up?"

"No, I told her. And I'm almost positive we won't be breaking up anytime soon." I took a deep breath and glanced at them warily then placed my head back in my hands before finally getting to the point, "Lucy's . . . uhm . . . well . . ." I sighed and took another breath. "Lucy and I . . ."

"What is it, son?" Dad prodded and sat on the chair in front of my desk.

"Sweetie, whatever it is, you can tell us," Mom attempted to reassure me.

"She's pregnant," I blurted out.

"What?" Mom suddenly sat very straight, looking at me with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Are you sure it's yours?" Dad pressed, his question surprising me. Both of them had always liked Lucy and I didn't think either of them would ask something like that.

"Yes it's mine!" I defended her, offended by the suggestion.

"Justin, I – I don't even know what to say!" My mom struggled for words. "I never would have expected this from you. I've worried about Alex, but . . . but you? I never thought . . ."

"What about the wizard competition? What about college?" Dad's face was getting red and his brows pulled together. He wasn't quite flying off the handle like he would have with Alex, but this was definitely the angriest he had ever been towards me.

"I know, Dad, I've been thinking about that too." I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled loudly.

Mom, struggling to stay calm, asked, "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

As I answered, I spoke firmly, letting them know they couldn't change my mind, "We both want to keep it."

Dad was obviously still pissed, but one look from Mom kept him quiet. "Alright, we'll talk about this more when she comes over again. But right now, it's time for dinner." Mom walked behind me on the way downstairs, keeping one hand gently on my shoulder.

At dinner, when Mom had me tell Alex and Max, I got two totally different responses. Alex was, as usual, sarcastic and made jokes at my expense, yet it also seemed as if she had already known. Max on the other hand was asking all kinds of strange questions. One of which was, "Do you think it'll be able to like do magic and stuff from the inside?" It sounded like he was talking about prison. All of us just rolled our eyes and no one bothered to answer. Both Mom and Dad were obviously still upset, but Dad no longer looked homicidal. Mom, however, seemed to be tearing up.

I waited four hours with out any kind of communication from Lucy. Maybe she wanted to break up after all. I knew I shouldn't have told her so soon. All I accomplished was scaring her off. What if she never let me see the baby? She wouldn't do that, would she? What if she changed her mind and decided she didn't want to have a baby at eighteen? December twentieth is only three weeks away, she'll be eighteen. She could easily just leave and there is nothing anyone could do about it. And no one would know what she did with the baby, if she decided she didn't want to keep it. She has Jude and Eleanor wrapped around her finger, they'd happily give their little sister any money she needed.

No, I shouldn't think about Lucy like that. I love her and I know her. She'd never do anything like that; she's too caring of a person to ever hurt another living thing. But why isn't she back yet? At the very least she could call.

My racing thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. Thank goodness, it was a text from Lucy. _I'm on my way over. Coming from hospital, not sure how long I'll be. I'll explain when I get there._

Why was she at the hospital? It wasn't until half an hour later that I found out. As soon as I looked out my window and saw her flaming hair headed towards the Sub Station I was downstairs in a flash and met her out front.

Immediately I pulled her into my arms. It was obvious she had been crying again – her eyes were still that pale lavender along with being red and swollen – and now there was a purple cast encasing her right forearm. "What happened?" As soon as the words left my mouth she was crying again.

**Lucy's POV**

"Luce, I really think you should go to a hospital before we do anything else," Jenny repeated from the driver's seat of her car as we pulled into the lot in front of her apartment building. "Your arm is really starting to worry me." The arm my dad had held in a death grip as we fought had a large hematoma on it that I had first noticed as we were packing and I didn't have full use of it. And then as the adrenaline wore off it had begun to hurt, getting progressively worse as time passed. But I have nosocomephobia – fear of hospitals - and it normally took a hell of a lot of kicking and screaming to get me into hospitals. However, the pain in my arm and my lack of energy was slowly ebbing away at my resistance. I just wanted to get unpacked and then go see Justin.

"Fine," I snapped, in no mood to argue anymore, "Can we just take my shit upstairs first?"

"Yeah." She looked at me with what appeared to be a mix of pity and fear, which irritated me to no end. If you want to get on my bad side, pity me when I'm in a bad mood and see how close to the top I put you on the hit list. I hate that almost as much as I hate depending on people, but here I am moving in with my nineteen year old cousin and counting on the next time I see my boyfriend. Can you say pathetic?

After tossing the various book-bags, duffel bags, and suitcases onto the bed in her guest room she followed through on her promise and dragged my ass down to the ER. It turns out that my right arm was indeed broken, in three places, no less. Transverse fractures to radius and ulna, greenstick fracture to the radius. That would explain the pain, now wouldn't it? Who knew dear ol' Dad was so aggressive. Three hours after my arrival I was finally allowed to put my own clothes back on and leave, purple plaster encasing my injured forearm.

"Just take me over to Justin's," I sighed and leaned my forehead on the window as I returned to the passenger seat of Jenny's car. Awkwardly, I used my left hand to send a text message to Justin. _I'm on my way over. Coming from hospital, not sure how long I'll be. I'll explain when I get there._

"Alright, sweetie," she sighed and placed a comforting hand on my knee. This time, the sympathy didn't piss me off but instead made my eyes fill up with tears. These must be those mood swings people are always talking about. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked after the thirty minute drive – love that NYC traffic – as we pulled up to Waverly Place.

"No, I'm fine," I replied quickly as I exited the car, forcing the tears back.

I managed to hold the waterworks at bay until reaching the Sub Station where Justin met me out front. As soon as I got to him I was pulled into his arm and I was crying again. "What happened?" He asked, enticing a harsh sob out of me.

I tried to speak but only sobbed harder as he led me quickly through the restaurant and up to his room. "Lucy, baby, what happened? Where are the bruise and the cast from?" He sat in his desk chair and pulled me onto his lap.

I tried to tell him, but couldn't get the words out; I still didn't really believe it myself. So, I went with the one thing I could say, "They kicked me out." I wiped roughly at my wet cheeks and runny nose as I sobbed even harder.

"What? Why?" He sounded shocked and angry as he gripped my shaking body tighter. Once again I couldn't say with out the words being obscured by my hysterics. These hormones are killer! I can't even say two sentences! And this is while I'm still medicated. I heard him mutter something but I couldn't make out the words. And then just like that I began calming down again. "Now, tell me what happened," he said, a determined glint was in his blue-green eyes, and what also looked like a little bit of guilt.

I brushed off the suspicions and answered, "They – no, Dad – kicked me out because I wouldn't get an abortion." I still cried harder as I answered, but didn't go back into hysterics. I could tell by the way he tensed up and the sharp intake of breath, he was absolutely livid, and trying hard not to show it. "He gave me two hours to pack – I only needed one – and now I am going to live with Jenny."

His voice was very controlled, almost too controlled, when he spoke again, "What happened to your arm and cheek?"

"I . . . it doesn't matter, Justin. Please, I want to talk about something else," I pleaded and buried my face in his neck.

The desperation in my voice broke through to him and he relaxed and held me closer. "Alright, we'll talk about something else," he sighed and kissed me on the temple. He paused to think for a moment. "I told my parents, Max, and Alex after you left."

"Alex already knew, she was there when I took the test this morning," I informed him, a small amount of humor in my voice.

He rolled his eyes but didn't seem too surprised. "I knew she took it a little too well. She would know something like that before me."

"Oh stop." I lightly smacked his shoulder. "Now, tell me what your parents said." My body tightened up, prepared for the worst. The worst being he was kicked out too and they hated both of us now.

"Neither of them was happy, but Mom took it a little better than Dad did. Max was . . . well, it's Max, you have the basic idea, use your imagination." He hesitated before he continued, "Mom and Dad said they wanted to talk more when you came back."

I sighed, as if I needed anymore to put up with today. "Alright," I said and stood on unsteady legs. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking with me down to the living room where Jerry and Theresa sat talking in hushed tones, falling silent once we were in view. "Hi," I said awkwardly, hoping like hell they didn't try to kill me.

Mrs. Russo looked like she was about to cry, which in turn made me tear up again, and Mr. Russo was somewhere between angry and a nervous breakdown. I was caught off guard as Mrs. Russo jumped from her seat on the couch and pulled both me and Justin into her arms. "I can't believe my baby's having a baby," she cried, her tear ducts dangerously close to overflowing.

My own tears began flowing again as she sat next to Jerry on the couch and I sat enveloped in Justin's arms on the love seat. Jerry pushed back whatever emotions he was feeling and looked at us both in the eyes. "So you both know for sure you are in this all the way?" We both nodded. "Lucy have you talked to you parents?"

The mention of them just made my tears once again evolve into sobs. Justin allowed me to hide my face in his shoulder and answered for me, "They kicked her out because she wants to keep the baby. She's moved into her cousin's apartment."

"Oh, honey," Theresa sighed and pulled me from Justin to sit on her other side and began rubbing my back. "Jerry, tell them what we decided," she demanded and slapped his shoulder when he hesitated.

"Alright, relax, I'm getting to it," he defended himself and rubbed his shoulder. "Now, Justin, we're going to give Harper your room –"

"You're kicking me out too?" Both of us jumped from our spots, and I snatched his hand, horrified at the thought. There was no way Jenny's small apartment could fit me, Justin, a baby, and all of our things. Where would we live? How could we afford anything?

"No, no, no," Theresa pulled us both down to the couch, panic written on her face. "No, sweetie, we're not going to kick you out."

"Then why is Harper going to take my room?" He asked, gripping my hand tightly. It kind of hurt, but I figured I would get my revenge in nine months.

"Well, if people would let me talk," Jerry gave both of us a pointed look, "Harper will take Justin's room, and you two –"

"Three," Theresa and I interrupted.

"You three can take the basement. Now, if we stop your allowance and take some out of your paycheck –"

"I knew I wouldn't make it through this with out some kind of punishment," Justin sighed and rested his chin in his hand.

Jerry glared at him and then continued, "It will cover most of what it will take to finish the rest of the basement and turn it into a temporary apartment until you guys can afford to be on your own."

"What?" We both sat in disbelief. This was definitely not what I was expecting. I was upset when I thought they were kicking him out, but I had expected that. I wasn't expecting anything like this though. Especially since Mr. Russo looked on the brink of a heart attack.

"What about while it's in the process of getting finished, where will we stay then?" Justin asked. Good thing he did, because I never would have thought of it.

His parents looked at each other and then at us with wide eyes. They hadn't thought of it either.

A little bit of my old humor decided to make an appearance when I looked at Justin, a slight smile on my lips. "AP thinking," I commented and tapped the side of his head. He rolled his eyes but still smiled slightly, planting a kiss on my bruised cheek. And then my own AP level thinking kicked in, giving me the obvious answer. "He can stay at Jenny's with me. It'd be a little crowded, but we could make it work for a few months."

Relief came over Jerry's face, although it was still slightly creased with stress. Theresa, however, maintained her worry. "Are you sure Jenny would be okay with that? Maybe you should call her first."

I knew Jenny, she would never say no to some one that needed her. But to appease his mother, I excused myself and went to call Jenny. She was a little reluctant at first, but, as I had predicted, once I had explained the situation to her she caved in record time. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

**Nine o'clock the next night**

"Is that everything?" I asked Justin as we both put down more suitcases of his things.

"Yeah, I think so," he yawned and sat on the edge of our bed. It was strange thinking like that, _our_ bed.

"Good," I yawned myself and collapsed on my half of the bed. I unconsciously moved one hand to rest over my stomach. I couldn't help but grin as I felt a small firm bump underneath my fingertips. It wasn't big enough to see it yet, but being able to feel it was still just as exciting. But the tense position of my boyfriend distracted me from the small joy. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked and moved so I was sitting behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

He began to say something, but then changed his mind and went with, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." But that just made me want to know even more.

"Babe, whatever it is you can tell me," I pulled back, slightly hurt that he felt like he couldn't talk to me. I'm carrying his child for goodness sake, if he can't trust me there's a real problem there.

"Lucy, let it go, okay? You wouldn't get it," he snapped. My eyes welled up for the thousandth time in the past two days. I had never seen him angry before. We haven't even had little fights yet.

"Justin, I . . . what are you going on about? Please, baby, talk to me," I pleaded as he shoved off the bed. I was thankful Jenny had to work as he stalked out to the living room and I, naturally, followed.

"I just don't get how I could have messed things up so much!" He caved and sat on the coffee table, looking at me with a mix of anger, guilt, and disappointment in his eyes.

"Justin, what did you mess up? I mean, yeah I'll miss some school. But it's nothing I won't be able to make up," I offered, hoping to calm him down even if it was just minimally.

"Let's see, both of us will be fucked when it comes to college, and now I will never get my chance at the wizard competition! Do you have any idea how long I've been busting my ass for this? And now it's all just been a waste of time!" I was shocked not only by his language – I mean he has cursed before, but never like that and never angrily – and just by the fact he put all this on himself when it was my fault. But what weighed on me the most was the wizard competition. As he packed up some clothes to bring with him, Alex, Theresa and I sat in the sub station talking. One of the things they told me about was the competition. According to them, once they had all turned eighteen they would compete to see who got to keep the family magic. Anyone that married a mortal couldn't keep their powers. I guess getting one pregnant is just as good as marrying one. Something he had been working so hard to accomplish and I ruined it all just because I couldn't keep my top on.

Then my own anger flared up. All the other things to be upset about and he was worried about his powers and college! And he's not the only one that has to make sacrifices! "Excuse me," I spit venom with my words, "Don't act like this is only affecting you! My mother sat there and watched while my father broke my arm, hit me, and then kicked me out all because I wouldn't kill my child! I don't know if I will ever speak to my parents again. I don't know if my baby is ever going to know them! Do you have any idea how that feels? And as you ever so kindly pointed out, we're both fucked for college. You aren't the only one who's wasted time!"

The anger hardening his features only heightened as he shouted back, standing to his full height so that he towered a good foot above me. "Oh please, Lucy, you have no fucking clue what it's like to work for something! Your parents have all the money in the world plus some! You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter until now. You've never had to work for anything a day in your life and now you can't handle it! I've worked in the Sub Station everyday since I was eleven along with studying for regular school and the competition! You have no fucking clue!"

His words hit like another slap in the face. "How dare you, Justin Russo! My parents may have money, but I was never spoiled like you seem to think! If I, Jude, or Ellen ever wanted anything we had to work for it! And I may not have had a 'real' job, but I have been helping my sister run her store for the ten years it's been open because she had to take care of her kids! I've been working, for free, in her bookstore since I was seven God damn years old! I live in a different state now and I still have to help her make decisions about the store! And I've been working myself to death in upper level classes since elementary school! Now it's all pointless because I won't have the time for college anymore. Don't you dare speak to me like you're the only one giving things up! You're the one that doesn't have a clue! Once again, I am giving up what I want for some one else. Did you know I wanted to move back home to Charleston to go to college and become a teacher? But I changed my mind. I gave that up to become a teacher here in the city because I wanted to be here with you! And now, I am giving up being a teacher period because I want to be there for our kid." I glared at him for a moment longer before turning and locking myself in our room.

"Lucy," I heard him sigh as he stood outside the door and knocked softly. "Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Lucy, please?"

"Go away!" I shouted and wiped the tears from under my eyes before chucking the nearest thing to me – a pillow – at the door. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Fine," he said, but he didn't sound as upset as I had expected.

Next thing I knew he had flashed in, causing me to jump and scream. "God, Justin! Don't do that! I said I don't want to talk to you!" I pushed off the bed and attempted to walk to the door but he was faster than me and grabbed me by the waist before I could reach for the knob. "Let me go," I demanded and squirmed in his arms.

"No," he told me and held on to me until I stopped moving. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it. I was just angry and scared okay? Please, Lucy, I'm sorry."

"We've never fought before," I mumbled and looked down at our feet.

"I know," he murmured and pressed his lips into my hair before moving to my lips.

"I think this might be how we got in trouble in the first place," I giggled as we fell back onto the bed.

"Well, now the worst has happened so nothing more can happen," he pointed out matter-of-factly as he pulled off his shirt.

* * *

**Remember, _five_ reviews before I update!**


	14. This is Heavy, Doc

**Alright, I'm sure all of you have noticed this chapter is much longer than the rest. I'm hoping that this will continue to be the case but only time and a lot of drafting will tell. another change is that towards the end this chapter directly ties in with the season three episode 'Eat to the Beat'. Any dialogue/scenes you recognize from that episode obviously doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney. Everything else is mine. I also normally don't start off chapters with quotes, but I found this particular one to be fitting.**

**And, of course, I need to thank all of the amazing readers that took the time to review: Raine44345, DuDu Snorlax, HarryPotterRocks09, icon777, Iszel, and Hersheekizz.**

**Oh and I also get back into that Zalex we all love(:**

* * *

"_This is heavy, Doc."_

_~Michael J. Fox as "Marty McFly" in Back to the Future._

**Alex's POV, two months later**

"Dean, I don't have time for this right now," I snapped into the phone, cutting short another rant about what kind of oil is best for which kind of car or some kind of crap like that. As if I really care! "I have to go," I cut off another sentence as I heard some one knocking downstairs. Before he could attempt to talk anymore I quickly snapped my phone shut. How is it that he hasn't broken up with me yet? I have been more than a bitch to him but he keeps hanging on.

"Alex, hey," Zeke greeted and glanced over my shoulders. "Is Justin home?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him inside by his collar. "Everyone is downstairs working and Justin and Lucy went to her three month check up appointment, you don't need to lie for now. Besides, you know they moved into the basement."

A wide grin broke on his innocent face before he leaned down to join his lips with mine. "I still hate hiding this," he mumbled against my neck.

"So do I," I sighed, surprising myself with the fact that it wasn't a lie. Since we started this four months ago, I had thought the sneaking around just made it that much better when we finally got some time alone. But this was the one thing I couldn't lie about forever, mainly because Dean is riding my last nerve. Zeke is annoying, sure, but at least he is tolerable. I'm used to all the alien stuff and geeky crap from living with Justin, so I can either ignore it or just say something sarcastic, which he usually just ignores.

But Justin was still the biggest problem. Everyone else would be shocked, no doubting that. But Justin, telling him would be a nightmare, especially after the past few months—between the baby, his duties as student body president, school, basketball, and work. Plus the monster hunting behind Lucy's back—he's convinced that would be too much stress for her to know about right now. _Hey, Justin, I know I'm a horrible, mean, annoying sister and you're in the middle of having a baby right now, but I just wanted to let you know I've been going behind your back with your best friend for four months now._ No, even a super dork like him didn't deserve to have this on top of everything else. Even I know that.

"What is this?" Zeke asked, distracting me from my very UN-me thoughts.

He was looking inside the bucket which held the remains of my revenge. The contents of said bucket being neon pink magic dye. I found a spell in the book to make dye that will last for two weeks with out fading and it can't be re-dyed a different color. Magic is so convenient. "Oh that's just some mmmm . . . multi-purpose," I caught myself before I let the _m _word slip, "dye. It's what I used for my revenge after every one went down to the Sub Station."

"Revenge for what?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"That 'Alex-free day' right before the election for student body president, now Harper, Max, and Dad will be wearing pink clothes and hair for two weeks." I gave him a satisfied grin before plopping back into my spot on the couch.

"You are an evil, evil girl," he sighed and sat next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders before pulling me in for another heated kiss.

"Alex?" a very confused and very familiar voice came from the front door, just as my tongue had traveled from my mouth to Zeke's. Harper is right; I should really start locking things up.

"Oh, shit," I groaned as Zeke and I took in who it was that had caught us. This is not good. Zeke and I stared at each other in alarm as Dean stood glaring at us, his face etched in to a mask of fury, betrayal, and hurt. Followed shortly by Justin's shocked expression and Lucy looking alarmed and sad but not surprised.

**Lucy's POV, earlier that morning**

"No move, sleep good," I mumbled and gripped Justin's waist tightly as he turned off our alarm clock and attempted to get out of bed.

"I'm glad to see you're coherent this morning. Come on, it's time to get up," he urged me and pulled my arms from him.

"Nooooo," I whined and turned to my other side before curling up into a ball and pulling the covers over my head.

"Alright, I'll come get you when I'm done in the shower," he caved. I heard him searching the yet to be unpacked boxes for clothes for the day before walking into the bathroom—which connected our room to the nursery, which Harper and Theresa had decorated for us after the initial completion of the basement had been finished. While Harper still almost totally hated me, she now had the decency to keep her mouth shut while I was around. Hopefully, with time, she would find some one and get over Justin and maybe we could become friends, or at least cease being enemies.

I found falling back to sleep to be an impossible feat and threw the covers off after ten minutes and pulled on his tee-shirt over my bra and underwear—it had been unbearably hot last night, at least to me-before leaving the comfort of our bed. I unexpectedly felt my stomach contract in an attempt to empty it. I clamped my hand over my mouth and forced the bile back down before dashing across the hall and pounding on the door.

"I'm almost done, gimme a minute," Justin yelled through the door. When I pounded on the door a second time he yanked it open, looking excessively annoyed and clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. I paid no attention to the physique that had driven me crazy just a short time ago, and instead opted to run for the toilet. I got the lid open and knelt in front of it just in time for my stomach to win the battle against my willpower. As usual, throwing up caused the tears to come rolling down my cheeks—I hate throwing up more than anything else, even after three months of it. As soon as he realized what was going on, Justin was on his knees next to me and pulling the hair back from my face.

"I hate this," I hiccupped as soon as my stomach and tears were under my control again. "Why must babies come with vomit?"

"I have no idea," he sighed and made a face before reaching around me to flush the toilet. He stood first before reaching down and grabbing my hands so he could pull me to my feet. "Don't forget we've gotta leave earlier so we have time to catch the seven o'clock train."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled and pushed him lightly on the shoulder directing him towards the door. I brushed my teeth for a minute longer than usual as I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I made my shower a quick one, not taking any time to just stand there and relax like I would most mornings. I was too stressed to think about relaxing, I had my three month appointment today and for some reason I was extremely nervous. After I dashed back to my room I just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Justin's long sleeved shirts (I had declared at the beginning of my pregnancy that I would never ever wear maternity clothes if I could help it). The only beautification I bothered with was straightening my bangs after throwing the rest of my damp, red waves up into a sloppy bun. I yanked on my Coastal Carolina sweatshirt and shoved socks and converses on my feet before grabbing my bag and heading out to the living room to meet Justin.

He raised his eyebrows at my appearance but didn't say anything. He probably just didn't want me to lock him out of our bedroom again, a regular occurrence when we fought—something that has also, unfortunately, become almost regular. "Hungry?" he asked as he handed me a travel mug filled with hot tea.

The thought of food made my stomach churn violently, quickly eliminating the craving I had had for waffles. "No," I said quickly before taking a sip of the scalding liquid and tossed two water bottles in my purse for later, which I knew would probably be gone before making it to the doctor. "Can we just leave?"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled softly down at me and slung an arm around me before heading out of the basement apartment.

The a light snow had begun to fall and we were both thankful that we lived near the subway station as we pulled our hoodies close to our shivering bodies. "That's it," I stated as we quickly got on the waiting train and stood close to the doors, "When we have money, we are going south. Charleston would get cold, but it was never this bad. The lowest temperatures I remember from home were still in the mid forties." He just rolled his eyes and grinned slightly at my complaints, placing his hand above mine on the pole I was gripping to stay on my feet as the subway sped towards the offices of Doctor Daniella Rosenblatt, AKA Zeke's mom.

Fifteen minutes and three stops later, Justin and I fought through the crowd of people to the streets above before walking the remaining block to get to her office. "I'm nervous," I said suddenly, stopping in my tracks.

"Why? This is your second appointment; it won't be any different than last time. And it's Zeke's mom, it's not like your going to see a total stranger," He replied, walking back to stand in front of me and grabbing my hand which was almost numb with cold.

"I don't know," I sighed pathetically. "I just feel like something's wrong."

"Then that is more reason to go," he pressed and pulled me forward.

"Good morning Lucy, Justin," the receptionist—I think her name might be Kate—greeted us as we walked in. "I'll go tell Dr. Rosenblatt that you're here."

We nodded in thanks as the girl, who was probably about the same age as us, walked down the hallway to Miss Daniella's office. "I'll be back, I have to pee," I told Justin before leaving to head down the opposite hallway.

"You always have to pee," he commented as I walked away. On the way back I grabbed a water bottle out of the vending machine they had outside of the restroom door. It seemed I was always thirsty now too.

"Ah, there's Mommy," Miss Daniella smiled at me when I returned to the reception area.

"Hi," I mumbled my voice about three octaves higher than usual as I went immediately to Justin's side and took a large gulp of the water. By the time we made it back to the exam room and she had all the appropriate forms in order, I had already downed the water and sent Justin to buy me another one.

"Alright, Lucy, strip down to the undies, then step on the scale," she instructed me. I felt my blush slightly as I did so, I did with every doctor's appointment since I was twelve and my mom stopped going back to the exam room with me. She adjusted the scale until it was balanced and then furrowed her brow in a mix of confusion and concern. After thinking for a moment she had me step off then back on so she could try it again.

"Here's your water," Justin said, handing over the bottle as he walked back in and shut the door behind him.

"Lucy, what have you been eating lately?" Miss Daniella asked me as she looked back and forth between me and the scale.

"What hasn't she been eating?" Justin snorted, earning himself a glare and smack on the chest courtesy of myself. "What? It's true," he defended himself and stepped back when I brought my hand up again.

"I'd never know it looking at this." She gestured to the scale and her concern grew. "Lucy, you should be _gaining_ weight. Not losing it."

"What?" I gasped in shock and stared wide eyed at the number on the scale. Although my bump had grown, the number displayed on the scale had shrunk. In one month I had gone from an even one hundred pounds down to ninety-three. I sat on the exam table in shock and clutched Justin's hand as I downed the rest of my water.

"Have you been drinking like that often?" she asked as I tossed the bottle into the near by recycle bin.

"Constantly," Justin once again felt the need to insert his two cents.

"Have you been going to the bathroom more often?" I just nodded to this one. "Has anything else strange been going on?"

"I'm still puking a lot and I've been really tired. But I figured that was normal-ish," I answered. This was not good for my anxiety. Not one bit.

"Okay," she sighed and nodded to herself. "I'm going to go ahead and do the ultrasound—you do want to know the sex right? Zeke told me you did—then I want to run a quick little test." We both confirmed that that was a good plan and that we did, in fact, wish to know the sex. Both Justin and I liked things to be planned and well prepared. Surprises were not for us, especially when becoming parents at eighteen.

"Where is it?" Justin asked impatiently, staring intently at the image on the screen.

"Just a minute. . . And, voila, there is your baby . . . your daughter, to be exact." Justin kissed me quickly out of excitement before looking back to the screen. But our happiness was short lived. It was killed by the shock that crossed the doctor's face. "Hold on a second. . ."

My grip on Justin's hand tightened. I knew something would go wrong. I just knew it. "What is it?"

"This one, hiding behind the girl, is your son. Congratulations Lucy, Justin, you're having twins," she finally responded and a wide grin broke across her face.

Wow. Twins. Justin's and my eyes flickered from each other, to the doctor, to the screen. Not only would we be teenage parents, but teenage parents of twins.

Before either of us had recovered enough to reply to this news, she started up again. "Now, back to the issue with the water and bathroom use. Now, I'll have to do a quick test, but I'm thinking it might be what we call gestational diabetes. Now don't panic, it's not uncommon. I had it when I was pregnant with Zeke. And about three to eight percent of pregnant women each year have the condition. It will go away once they are born, but, if you do in fact have it, you will have to be very careful of watching your diet and sugar levels."

"What . . . but, how did this happen?" I asked, my eyes welling up. Was this my fault? Did I do something wrong already?

"Well, from your records and what you've told me, I think what did it for you is probably the family history. Your grandfather on your father's side was diabetic, correct?" I just nodded, still feeling shocked and somewhat guilty. "Now, I won't be able to say for sure yet whether or not you have the condition. I'm going to do the screening test today, and then I will do the glucose tolerance test in a few days."

"What kind of test?" Justin asked as he accepted the ultrasound printouts she handed him.

"I'm going to give you a solution that has 50 grams of glucose in it—I have cola, orange or lime flavored—then an hour after that I'm going to draw blood to see how well your body is processing the sugar. If that shows that it isn't being processed well then we will schedule another appointment for sometime within this next week and I will run the tolerance test which takes about three hours and give the definite result."

Over two hours later Justin and I walked home in silence. Not only were my results abnormal, but the sugar level was high enough that she already diagnosed me and I didn't even have to take the tolerance test next week. She called in a diabetes specialist, also known as her husband and Zeke's dad, and he helped us plan out a diet and put me on insulin and went over the basic care.

For once, both of us were able to sit on the subway, a rare occurrence in Manhattan. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Justin asked and pulled me closer to his side.

"Yeah," I replied, but the tightness in my throat and the way it distorted my voice told him my real answer.

"We'll be okay," he said and pressed his lips into my hair. The sincerity with which he spoke was enough to make the tears spill over. As much as Justin and both Dr. Rosenblatts had reassured me that it was just because of the family history and it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I must have done something to bring this on myself. I had done something at some point and now karma was back to kick my ass.

"Hey guys, how did the appointment go?" Theresa asked with a smile on her face as we walked in. But as soon as she took in our expression her face fell. "Oh no, Lucy what happened? Is the baby okay?" She ran over and pulled me into a hug. After the initial shock and tension of the news, both Theresa and Jerry had grown accustomed, and even excited, over their first grandchild . . . or rather grand_children_.

"Babies," I corrected with a laugh and weak smile. "A boy and a girl. But that's not why we're upset."

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," Jerry—who had walked over once Theresa had noticed we were upset-suggested and gestured towards the wizard lair.

"What's the matter, guys?" Jerry asked, sitting on my left and putting a hand on my shoulder. As soon as it was confirmed my father no longer wanted anything to do with me, Jerry had pretty much taken over that role. Something I was forever thankful for.

I looked at Justin, who was sitting on my right, desperately. I couldn't bear to say it myself. He gave a quick nod and gently squeezed my side before taking a deep breath and turning to face his parents. "Lucy has, um, gestational diabetes," he told them. He tried hard to look like he was fine, but when I looked in his eyes I could tell he was having as much trouble with it as I was.

"Oh my God," Theresa gasped and placed a hand on my knee and the other grabbed her son's hand.

Building up my nerve and deciding to give Justin a break, I told them what had been done. "Miss Daniella called Mr. Mike over and he put me on insulin and gave me a meter and some test strips and went over how to take care of it." Sensing how close I was to breaking down, both Justin and Jerry tightened their grips on me. "They said it should go away when they are born," I added before speech became impossible.

"I want you two to forget about working today," Theresa said, giving Jerry a look to stop any objections. I now worked in the sub shop as well and Justin and I had been scheduled for today's afternoon shift. "Both of you go upstairs and relax in the living room and I will be up at around four to get dinner started."

I smiled gratefully and hugged both of them tightly before accepting Justin's hand and following him back out into the shop, my free hand resting protectively over my bump.

"Hey Russo, McHargue," Dean greeted us as we ran into him right outside of the door to the loft.

"Hey man," Justin nodded at him. I just shot him a brief weak smile. Ever since I caught on to Alex and Zeke, my feelings regarding Dean have been exponentially awkward. "You here to see Alex?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, as if he would be here for any one else.

All of us, or I should say both of them, were hit with a wave of shock at what they got to see when Dean opened the door. There they were, Alex and Zeke attached at the lips with their tongues rammed down each other's throat.

"Alex?" Dean asked, sounding confused, hurt, and most of all pissed.

"Oh shit," Alex groaned as she searched Dean's face. Then she and Zeke stared at each other in alarm before turning back to us. "Dean I. . ." she started but then gave up, looking at Zeke as if he would have the answer. It reminded me of the way I looked at Justin earlier.

"Alex, what the hell is this?" Justin finally snapped. I could tell from looking at them, both Dean and Justin were in attack mode.

"Justin, I'm. . . I didn't want you to find out like this," she looked down, sounding legitimately upset and almost sorry. But something told me she would never be sorry for being with Zeke. The same thing that told me she felt about him the way I felt about Justin.

"Well it's too late now!" he yelled, causing me to jump in surprise. He pushed past Dean, who was either too shocked or too pissed to do anything yet, and went to stand over them.

I followed him in and clutched at the sleeve of his hoodie and tried to make him look at me. "Justin, please, calm down," I murmured urgently, pulling his face to look at me when I failed at moving his body.

But he just pushed my arm away and went back to glare at the couple. "Why would you guys do this to me? Alex, I expect you to do things to me. You always have and always will. If there's a way to upset me, you find it and take advantage of it," he started to rant and Alex looked down in shame as her eyes began to fill. "But Zeke, you're supposed to be my friend. I never thought you'd be the one that went behind my back with my little sister."

"Justin," I repeated, my voice gaining more power and I took a seat next to Alex and pulled her into a hug. "That's enough. You either need to calm down or just shut up and save it until you can."

Justin held out one index finger as if he were about to start yelling at me, but seeing the challenge on my face went down the stairs to our little apartment instead, slipping into a full conniption as he went. And that's when Dean snapped out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend, geek?" he raged and came at Zeke, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"No! Dean, stop it!" Alex screamed and tried to push him off.

"No, Alex! Don't go behind my back like that and then try to tell me what to do!" He roared as he turned on her, causing her to cower and clutch at my arm.

I stood and moved myself between them. The same power plus some was present in my voice when I spoke to him, staring right into his eyes, "Dean, it's time for you to go home now. No matter how much you yell things won't change. I think it's quite obvious you and Alex are over. You have no business here anymore, so please leave." I spoke calmly, but the look I gave him got the message through and he straightened his back before stiffly turning to walk to the door.

"This isn't over, Russo. Not even close," he warned before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

I ignored the chills that warning gave me and turned back to the visibly distraught pair. "I'm going to go have a talk with Justin. Once I have him calmed down, I'll shoot you a text. But you guys really need to discuss this with him. I'm happy for you both. I can see how you feel for each other. I see it because I feel it between me and Justin. But, despite that, he's right in the fact that it wasn't fair to hide this from him. It wasn't fair to hide it from any of us." I gave them a sad, weak smile before following Justin's path down to our apartment.

"I can't believe she's been sneaking around with _my best friend_," Justin told me as I sat next to him on our bed.

"I know," I agreed and grabbed his hand. Now was probably not the best time to tell him I had already figured it out. "But she loves him," I added quietly.

"No, she doesn't. You don't hide a relationship of you love the person," he snapped, looking at me as if I were stupid.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Justin Russo. And yes she does, I know she does," I said, stiffening up.

"And how would you know that," he retorted, his own defenses rising.

"Because, she looks at him the same way I look at you," I snapped, trying hard to stay angry, but finding it difficult.

He sighed and softened slightly, pulling me into his arms. "I still don't like it," he stated stubbornly as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm not asking you to. I just don't want you to make them feel any worse. My parents did it to me two months ago, remember?" I asked, reminding him of my bruised cheek and the purple plaster still on my right forearm. It would have been off sooner but when I discovered I couldn't paint with it on, I cut off the part between my thumb and first finger. While I was able to paint for a while, when I went back they had to re-break the bones because I had messed up the alignment.

"I'll try," he sighed.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully and gave him a small kiss. "Thank you," I repeated through a giggle as he continued placing small kisses down my jaw and neck before pushing me back on the bed and tugging at the edge of my hoodie.

"You don't think I hurt them or anything, do you?" Justin asked, casting a worried glance down at my stomach after we had both caught our breath again.

"No, babe, they're fine. I asked Miss Daniella about that at my first appointment," I admitted with a blush. He just laughed at me and placed a small kiss on my temple. "We should probably get showered and dressed," I stated after a glance at the clock. "Your mom will be ready to start dinner before too long and you really need to talk to Alex and Zeke."

"Alright," he groaned, "I guess I'll take the first shower so I can go ahead and talk to them." He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before pulling his boxers back on and heading to our bathroom.

The time between then and dinner passed by quickly, excluding, of course, the first time I had ever needed to give myself a shot. I don't even like when doctors do it, let alone doing it myself. But regardless of that, the time flew by and before I knew it the five-thirty am alarm was going off and Justin was attempting to coax me out of bed.

"Lucy, come on, get up," he called from the bathroom. "I can't be late for school!"

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into the pillow and snuggled into the blankets.

"I gave you five minutes, fifteen minutes ago . . . then again five minutes after that, and again five minutes after that. Your five minutes are up, now go get in the shower," he ordered and pulled the covers off of the bed.

"Ugh, fine," I whined and pushed past him as I trudged into the bathroom. This morning went much like the one before, but instead of sweatpants I squeezed into one of the few pairs of jeans that I still fit into. But I still kidnapped one of Justin's tee shirts, the one with Captain Jim-Bob Shirwood on the front, and wore that on top of a thermal long sleeve. Knowing I would still be cold in the late February air, I pulled my Magical Mystery Tour hoodie on over that.

"I'm ready," I announced when I met Justin in our kitchen/dining room and accepted the bowl of cereal and cup of tea he handed me. I looked down as if finding my cheerios very interesting as I rolled my eyes at him. He was still wearing a suit to school and carrying around that stupid cookbook. But, instead of saying anything, I decided that I would just let this one play itself out. He'd figure out that Alex was just pulling his leg eventually. And until then, I have to admit it is kind of funny.

We both made quick work of our breakfasts and were out of the apartment and waiting, as usual, in the sub shop for Harper, Alex, and Max so we could head out to school. I wasn't entirely surprised that when we reached Tribeca Prep that instead of separating off like Max did, Alex and Harper, who were also joined by Stevie, followed me and Justin to meet Zeke. Justin, as he had promised last night, kept his mouth shut. But I could tell it was killing him to see his best friend and little sister standing together and interacting in almost the exact same way he and I did.

"I'm gonna go drop this stuff off at the nurse's office," I whispered to Justin, referring to the insulin and meter that I had in my bag. "You can come with me," I offered, knowing he probably didn't want to stay and watch.

"Yes," he replied quickly with relief written on his face.

By the time I had everything worked out with the nurse, the bell rang and I had to go to French while Justin headed to Physics. "I'll see you next period," I bid him farewell with a kiss when we had to go our separate ways.

"I love you," he told me with another small kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. President," I called after him with a slight laugh as we were both pushed away with the crowd.

"There you are," Zeke said, meeting me at the landing of the stairs by the second floor. "What did you have to go to the nurse for?"

"Your parents didn't tell you? I have gestational diabetes, I needed to drop of my insulin and a meter," I told him.

"Wow," he replied, probably unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," I agreed, ignoring the strange looks I got when I placed a protective hand on my stomach.

**Later that day, after 5****th**** period.**

"CPR makes my wrists hurt," I complained as Justin and I walked out of Paramedical Biology.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he agreed as he rotated the joints and straightened out his suit.

"Are you getting in line with me, or is Mr. President on lunch time patrol again?" I teased as I started towards the salad bar.

"I'll come sit with you at the end of lunch," he answered and headed towards the stage where Harper was performing alone. The rest of the Lunchtime Shakespeare Players quit Friday after Alex and Stevie attacked with croutons. I watched long enough for him to shake his head in what I could only imagine as regret before walking away.

After grabbing a salad and some fries I went and sat next to Stevie. Stevie and I stared at each other and rolled our eyes as Harper did a one man show of Caesar.

"Harper! Are you almost done? Your soup is getting cold," Alex called to her as she approached the table.

"Oh, thanks," she replied. "And scene," she announced pulling her hat off and bowing. As everyone started booing she added, "No, its okay guys, I'll be back. Just a girl gotta eat."

"Harper, don't take this the wrong way, but that was terrible," Stevie said with a laugh.

"Huh," Harper replied after taking in the comment, "I took that the wrong way."

"I mean, you don't even have the rest of your Shakespeare players," Stevie added.

"Yeah, that's because they quit after you beamed them with croutons the other day," she retorted and glared at Alex and Stevie, but the two girls weren't offended.

Alex laughed, "The only good thing Justin has done as president, is add croutons to the salad bar. That and the tiny tomatoes."

And about there is when I started to drift out. I loved Alex to death, she was like a sister to me by now, but once the anti-Justin stuff started I kept my mouth and ears shut. Unless of course I am fighting with him, but that is a different story entirely. About the time they started talking about UGHH, a heavy metal band the I personally couldn't stand, is when I got up and went to find Justin on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Need some assistance, Mr. President?" I asked and slipped my arm through his.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed with relief after jumping in surprise. "Sure, why not. Fed up with Alex and Stevie?"

"Fed up with UGHH," I replied.

"Do you have something in your throat?"

"No, it's the name of that weird heavy metal band those two are into."

"Ah," he said understandingly as we approached the salad bar. "Ahem," he called to a guy walking away with two bowls of croutons. "It's a salad bar, not a crouton bar. What are you trying to do, make stuffing?" He plucked one of the bowls from the tray and added as the kid walked away, "And get a haircut while your at it, this is not a surf academy."

"Babe, you need to chill," I told him as I plucked a crouton from the bowl and popped it in my mouth. Before I could take another he sat the bowl back by the salad bar.

Any response was cut off by Alex as she came up to us with Stevie in tow. "Justin, we need to talk to you about something bigger than croutons."

"Yeah," Stevie agreed. "You need to get better lunchtime entertainment. Harper with mustache on a stick," she paused and shook her head, "Isn't cutting it." Justin ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it was still in place, and then looked at Harper who was dancing with said mustache. Once he looked back at Stevie she continued, "We wanna have rock bands play at lunch. And you should do it, since _I _got you elected." She moved closer to him as she spoke, poking him on the chest as she brought up his getting elected. Call it my hormones but it kind of made me want to punch her.

He cleared his throat before responding. "You know what, I will," he answered thoughtfully, causing my jaw to drop in surprise. "Because I am a man of the people."

"Beware the ides of March," Harper said as she continued her little mustache dance, causing me and Justin to stare at her.

"And being that man I don't think I can put the people through this any longer, no," he confirmed as we watched the butchered Shakespeare. Alex and Stevie smiled with satisfaction before returning to the table. No, don't thank him or anything, Y'know, whatever. Wow, I _am_ moody.

"Are you gonna come eat with me now?" I bugged him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaning my cheek on his chest, looking up to give him my pouty face.

"Alright," he sighed and gave into the face. The face works every time.

"That's right kids, lunchtime concerts start today," Justin announced to a table full of students the next day at lunch. I had decided after a few weeks of sitting alone for the most of my lunch time, I would just walk around with him. "You know what I call 'em? Eat to the beat." He let out a light laugh while apparently not noticing them ignoring him and giving him strange looks. "You know it's good because it rhymes. Lunch while you munch, chew while you stew, I've got a whole list of them I could go into," he went on as Alex and Stevie entered the cafeteria. "Oh Alex," he called to his sister and excused himself.

I smiled apologetically at the students seated at the table as Justin dragged me over to talk to the two girls. "I got the lunchtime concerts you asked for. Who's the best president ever? This guy, in the suit," he told them as he gestured to and adjusted his clothes.

They both grinned and thanked him, stating that it was awesome. Oh if only they knew.

"Yup, it's gonna be awesome. Twenty-five minutes every day of smooth jazz," he stated proudly before starting to walk away.

Alex, not to my surprise, dropped her tray in shock. "Smooth jazz!" She exclaimed following after him. I took this opportunity to fade into the background, hovering by the door so I could still know what was going on with out getting involved. "We asked for rock bands!

"Justin, maybe you don't understand politics," Stevie started in on the subject as she walked over a table to stand in front of him. "I got you elected, you do what I say." She patted the large cook book he still insisted on carrying. "I'm sure it's in that giant book you're carrying."

He ignored the statement and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the table where she had walked. "What are you doing? This is not a high school musical!" He finished wiping off the table and turned back to them. "And for your information, this is a cookbook. Alex told me people would take me more serious if I wore a suit and carried around this bad boy," he informed her proudly.

"Alex told you that?"

"Mhmm."

"You guys don't like each other, but you still do what she says?"

"It's a very complicated relationship," he responded before once again turning to leave them, only to be confronted by Harper.

"Justin, how could you cut the lunchtime Shakespeare players for this? Today was supposed to be all tragedies! And how was I to know, that the grandest tragedy of all would be before I even stepped foot on the stage," she went on emotionally.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, obviously winging it, "See, Justin thou hast messed up royally. Yeah, that's right, that's your Shakespeare junk. Why didn't you just tell me you had no intention of getting the bands that we wanted?"

"You mean like the Bert Parks Trio?" He returned as the band began playing. He started slowly swaying to the music as he added, "Hey, I delivered on my promise of music. But, you see, music affects peoples' behaviors. And I've reviewed studies that state smooth jazz stimulates the brain and promotes a positive attitude." With that he literally danced his way out of the cafeteria. He is so lucky I love him.

Once he started walking again I left my post by the door and joined him, grabbing him by the hand in the process. One of the perks about being pregnant and dating the student body president: we can walk around the school with out a pass with almost no questions asked. And the fact that Justin, Zeke, and I are the top three best students in the school also helps. "You wanna go creep in Probst's room?" I suggested after a few minutes of silently walking the halls.

"Why not," he agreed after thinking over the idea for a few moments.

"Hey Probst," I greeted our sixth period teacher cheerfully and waved to his fifth period class before pulling Justin to the back of the class room where we both sat on either side of Zeke.

"Aww, you two missed me so much you had to have me for more than one period," he laughed and waved his hand at us as if just given a great compliment.

"Yeah, Probst, you know you're our bro!" I gave him a cheesy grin and giggled slightly. He just grinned at us and rolled his eyes before getting back to teaching.

He was just getting into one of his comical rants, as he often will do, this time using a German accent as he talked about the concentration camps of WW2, when he slammed his fist down on the overhead and the class was silenced by the sound of shattering glass.

Zeke, Justin, and I looked at each other then back at the now destroyed projector before I burst out laughing. "Mr. Probst angry!" I did a poor imitation of the Hulk and slammed my fists on the desk as the rest of the class, Probst included, joined in on laughing. I'm glad I'm twelve years old. Why do I have a boyfriend? Really?

**Wednesday, lunchtime.**

"So how did Alex find these Smoother Brothers?" I asked Justin as we approached the lunch room after I had gone to the nurse to test my sugar and take my insulin.

"She went to the Smoothery. She likes smooth jazz now," he replied looking proud of himself.

I was about to object to these 'Smoothers Brothers' again, but Mr. Laritate called him over. "Go on ahead; I'll meet you in there."

"Justin-," I started, but he had already begun talking to Mr. Laritate. This was not going to be good. Not going to be good at all.

When I walked into the cafeteria I was shocked by what I saw. Not only were the Smoother Brothers something Alex had made up on the spot, as I had been trying to tell Justin. But the band set up in the front of the room was UGHH.

I watched as Alex picked up a large meat lump and handed it to the lead singer. "Here, throw this at my brother when you see him. He'll be the one in the suit."

He nodded and smiled before continuing to set up. I was about to say something to her before Stevie came in and cut me off. "Wow, you're the first on here. You must really like UGHH."

"You know what I like more than UGHH? Seeing my brother panic uncontrollably and then suddenly getting a big ol' meat lump in his face," Alex laughed.

I was going to wait for them to finish their conversation with an overly aggressive Harper, but by the time I had started over, Justin walked in. "Oh no," I groaned and followed him over to the two girls.

"Alex, you tricked me didn't you? Lucy told me you were, but I didn't believe her. This band isn't going to play smooth jazz."

"Oh no, they are totally jazzy. You're gonna love them," Alex said, obviously lying.

Justin gave her a hard glare as they walked closer to the stage. "Alex, no smooth jazz band brings an oil drum filled with soupy, chunky goo!"

The building argument was interrupted by the lead singer giving his band an instruction. "Now listen up, there's a lot of kids here. So for this gig only, we aren't going to light our hair on fire."

Justin tightened his grip on his cookbook and Alex responded, "Alright, maybe they're not so smooth. But you shouldn't have taken my idea and not gone through with it. You should've gotten some rock bands."

"Oh that's what this is about," he retorted. "I was trying to use music to promote positive behavior in our school."

"Music is supposed to be raucous and loud."

"I'm pulling the plug on this," he decided and reached for the outlet where all their equipment was plugged in.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, because I'm the president."

"Well you may the president of the school, but I'm the president of getting things I want. And I want this."

"Not everything is always about you, Alex," he snapped.

"Yes it is. I'm the one that got you to wear a suit and carry a cook book around. It was a joke, and so are you," she retorted icily.

I gasped; this was getting out of hand and fast. And apparently so did Stevie because we both approached them at the same time.

"Justin," I whispered so only he could hear me, "We talked about this. You can't keep letting her do this to you, honey."

"This is all the time Lucy," he shot back.

"Whoa, guys, you guys. Alex, I thought this was just about getting a band," Stevie said and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"No, it's more than that. Now it's about him always messing me up," she exclaimed and pushed Stevie's arm off, taking a step forward.

I could see Justin growing angrier by the second as the band started up with the noise. For both Justin and I, Tears of Blood was as heavy as it got. Alex pulling this was the straw on the camels back as my dad used to say, when he still spoke to me at all. It seemed Stevie was just giving up because as the tension grew she walked away. I have to say it wasn't a bad idea. I could talk to Justin later, but for now it was time for me to step back and let it play out.

And I stepped back just in time, because almost as soon as I did he was in full on conniption. Sound effects, twitching, everything. But then, out of nowhere, the noise became smooth jazz. Where did that come from?

"What's going on?" Alex asked in shock and anger as Justin began dancing to the much calmer rhythm.

"I don't know," he answered as people began filing in for lunch. "I had a false conniption. These guys are good."

"No, no, no, no. This isn't supposed to be happening. You're supposed to be mad, and coniptioning, and eventually crying!" then she turned angrily to the band. "And you're supposed to be the UGHH!"

"Well, I'm not doing it," Justin replied as he continued his dance. "I don't know how this thing back fired on you, but I love it! Dance with me!"

"No, gross! Dance with the Smoothers," she said and smacked his hand away. "You guys look hard but rock soft. You're like cafeteria Mexican food."

I just laughed as she walked off and moved closer to the now happy Justin. "Do you wanna dance with me?" he asked with a grin and held out his hand.

"Oh, sure," I laughed, enjoying his good mood just as much as he was.

* * *

**Update: Sorry for any confusion, but no Justin was not the one that caused the band change at the end. I wasn't considering that there may be some who haven't seen the episode yet. But just to clarify, Stevie caused the band change, not Justin. Again, I'm sorry if I confused any of you.**


	15. Not Who I Thought I was

**Chapter 15: Not Who I Thought I Was**

"Baby, have you seen my black skirt?" I called out to the kitchen as I frantically dug through our closet.

"What do you need that one for? Can't you wear one of the other ones?" Justin asked with his eyebrows raised when he returned to our bedroom and handed me a cup of steaming hot tea.

"The others are in the washer and I can't wear pants just in case I have to pee really badly, which you know I will at some point," I told him as though it were obvious. With as big as these two kids have made me after six months-at least by my standards, Justin claims I look just as good as I always have. Yeah, maybe in my dreams-easy removal for peeing was important, and jeans had become a rare thing. "Now please help me find the damn skirt, we have to leave like soon."

"Alright, Luce, relax," he kissed me on the temple, "you keep looking in here, I'll go check the dryer. But if I can't find it just borrow a pair of my shorts." I switched to ransacking my bureau drawers as he walked out to our small laundry room. "Got it," he shouted a minute later and returned to the room, handing over the black knee length skirt which I gratefully accepted and yanked it on over my underwear.

"Thank you," I sighed and hugged him, it had taken us a while but we had finally figured out how to pull off a hug with out my protruding belly making it awkward. "I can't believe it's already our six month appointment," I groaned and closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead on his chest.

"We should probably get going," he replied, noting that the clock now read six am and we had to be at Dr. Rosenblatt's by six thirty at the latest. We were both busy preparing for prom next Saturday and graduation in a few weeks and this morning before school was the best time we could agree on. Won't that be a joke? A knocked up girl at prom and graduating with honors a few weeks later. I ground my teeth and held back what I knew would probably turn into an intense bad mood. We would both be missing first period today, but since AP exams were over we weren't doing anything in those classes anyway.

"Alright, let me pee then," I said and headed for the bathroom. After I took care of business I met him in the living room and he had both of our book bags slung on his shoulders, I grinned pathetically and grabbed my purse before following him out the door.

One of the perks about now being visibly pregnant, most people will wove out of our way when they see us coming and they will almost always make room for us to sit on the subway. But there is also the downside of everyone wanting to touch my belly. It's creepy and it always puts me into a bad mood.

Halfway through the trip five people had already come up to pat my stomach. I leaned over to Justin and hissed, "The next person that touches me is losing their hand."

And almost as if on cue, an older woman entered the subway and beamed at me before coming over. "Oh, how cute are you? How far along?" she asked while placing one hand on the bump.

Justin held down my arms and I made a weird noise that sounded almost like a growl while glaring at the woman. "Sorry, hormones," he apologized for me. "Lucy, calm down," he told me once the woman had walked to the other end of the train.

"I will not calm down! I'm not fucking public property!" I snapped, not even bothering to keep my voice down. "What? You've never seen a pregnant woman get mad before?" I turned my anger to the man standing a few feet from us and watching my little tantrum. I knew it was uncalled for, but I didn't care, I was stressed out and pissed off.

"Come on, this is our stop," he sighed and stood as the train started to slow down before stopping and opening the doors.

"People are so fucking obnoxious! Am I really that interesting? No, I don't think so! God damn I just want to go one day with out old people either yelling at us, or some one touching me!" I ranted as we walked towards Miss Daniella's office. "And I swear to god if Kayla says one thing to me today I'm going to kill her and dump her body in an alligator infested swamp." Kayla Adams is really the only person that has given me and Justin a hard time since the school population found out about the pregnancy. And she seemed determined to make up for the fact that no one else was saying anything. She started spreading rumors, notes in my locker; she had even sunk as low as the middle school slut coughs. As if I wasn't moody enough.

"If she does anything just tell Alex and she'll take care of Kayla," Justin told me. As she adjusted to the idea of me and Justin becoming parents, Alex had grown very excited about being an aunt, and was already very protective of her niece and nephew, and also of me. Now, thinking about it that probably has a lot to do with why Kayla is the only person brave enough to talk about me.

"Fine," I grumbled and played with the edge of my yellow tee shirt, one of Alex's Punk Dollhouse shirts. Killing her would probably be more therapeutic for me, but murder is probably something I should hold off on. "Justin, do you know why Zeke's parents got divorced?" I asked halfway randomly. I found out from Jude a few weeks ago that Mom had filed for divorce. A few days ago Mom called me and told me again herself, and we were going to meet for a late lunch today. She was going to pick me up from school. I hadn't told Justin yet, but I probably would save that until the walk to school.

"Vaguely, Zeke told me a little about it a while ago. When he was five Mr. Beakerman started working more and more and never really had time for Miss Dani or Zeke, Miss Dani got tired of it and told him to pack his things. They signed the divorce papers a year later. His dad barely even acknowledges him anymore except a card on birthdays, which is why he refers to Mr. Steve as his dad. Why d'you wanna know?" he answered and ran his hand up and down my back as we stood at an intersection and waited for the light at the crosswalk to change.

"Just curious, I guess. All I knew was his real dad isn't in the picture and hasn't been for a while," I told him half of the truth. "Why won't you tell me what your independent study is for the . . . thing," I prodded and chose my words carefully as an older woman joined us at the crosswalk.

As usual when I brought up the subject, he froze up. I'm having two wizard babies in a few short months and I saw Stevie get destroyed by Alex and Max shortly after she tried to destroy the concept of the wizard competition. Whatever it is that he is studying can't be all that bad. It's not like he's fighting monsters or anything.

I assume he was about to tell me we'd talk about it later—which means we would be having another fight about my mental stability later—but before he could answer the elderly woman took in our age and my obvious condition and mumbled something about indecency.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you say something?" I asked in a disgustingly sweet voice. Kill with kindness.

"How old are you dear?" she asked with a bitter edge to her voice.

"We're both eighteen," I answered her, my voice hardening.

"Hmph, if I was in that condition at your age my father would've had me married and sent of somewhere where I couldn't bring shame on my family," she retorted and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Really? That's interesting. When I told my dad he hit me and broke my arm when I refused to get an abortion before he kicked me out. Now we live together in an apartment under his parents' sub shop and we aren't married and haven't even talked about it yet," I snapped icily.

"Living in sin, I figured about as much," she sniffed and glared at us.

I felt Justin shifting uncomfortably behind me, but I was still pissed and I was on a roll. "Honey, you don't know the half of it," I smirked as if talking to Alex or Harper—who was now concentrating on Jeremy from science and had since become almost a friend even if she still did have a small thing for Justin. "You know, I think we have sex more now that I'm pregnant. He says it's the hormones, I think it's just because we don't have to take a week off every month since I'm not getting my period anymore."

"Well," the woman gasped and straightened out her skirt before walking back the way she came, looking absolutely appalled.

"Really," Justin sighed and looked at me, looking embarrassed and annoyed. "You had to tell a total stranger about our sex life?"

"It got her to leave us alone, and besides she deserves that for being so critical of people she doesn't even know. Fucking bitch," I mumbled the last part and glared at where she had been standing. Overall the appointment was uneventful. Baby boy and baby girl Russo were both doing as good as could be expected, the only abnormality was that, due to my diabetes, they were slightly larger than expected. But we had already pretty much figured that out on our own. According to Miss Dani, unless they were born prematurely, I would have to get a c-section and she would help us schedule that with the hospital at our seven month appointment. The first of May and I am six months pregnant with twin wizard babies as I finish my senior year of high school. Slightly out of order and very strange circumstances, but I know I wouldn't change a single thing if I had to do it again.

School was also rather dull compared with past events. It's a good thing I plan on staying with Justin for a long time, because nothing could be nearly as good, or at the very least interesting, as my life with him and the rest of the Russo's. Maybe today just seemed exceptionally boring—excluding the scenes on the subway and at the crosswalk, those were just funny as hell regardless of what Justin says—because I was just waiting to see mom. I haven't laid eyes on Evelyn McHargue since the day in December when she watched my father hit me and break my arm.

I had told Justin about my late lunch date in the cafeteria after managing to get him alone at a lunch table for five minutes. He has this delusion that if he isn't watching them all like a hawk then some giant black hole is going to develop and suck everyone into an alternate universe. As if that could happen a third time.

"Why? She's gone five months wanting nothing to do with this, what changed that?" he asked critically and crossed his arms over his chest after I finished telling him my plans.

"I think," I told him calmly and picked off a piece of my hair, which I had recently asked Alex to magically strip the red dye from and return it to it's former blond, that had stuck to his suit jacket. "That it has something to do with my dad. He probably forbade her, Jude, and the entire staff at home from talking to me. The only reason I still got to see and talk to Jude is because we're always going to the museum where he works. But that is probably the most likely reason since she made the contact after filing for divorce and starting to pack."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Just be careful, Sweetheart. I don't want you to get your hopes up to high and then hear something that lets you down. Do you know if she already moved out of the house?"

"Yeah, she's staying with Jenny while she waits for her new house to be ready for her to move in. Or I should say old house. She's going back to Charleston and living in the house she had before she met my dad. Which brings me to another point," I said the last phrase quickly and nervously.

"Uh-oh. What?" he groaned.

"She wants me and you to go down and stay with her for a while during the summer. A few weeks, maybe even a month," I told him with a grin. I wanted to more than I could even describe, now let's just hope he goes for it.

"Luce, you'll only be a few months, or rather weeks, from the delivery date during the summer," he pointed out as if I hadn't already thought of it.

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "Yeah, no shit. I know that, my organs are the ones being continuously pushed and kicked in case you forgot. But it'll only be more difficult when we have to plan around college and infants and careers. We may not have many chances for things like this after August 1st, at least not until we are really on our feet," I told him, making sure to give him that pleading look which nine out of ten times he always gave in to.

"Lucy," he sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "We'll talk about this later."

"God damn it, Justin," I burst and crossed my own arms and stamped my foot childishly. "I am so fucking tired of hearing you say that! Every time something isn't going the way you want it to you always want to 'talk about it later' or tomorrow, or at home. But we go home, it gets later, and then tomorrow comes and we still haven't talked about whatever the issue is that you can't face. And don't look at me like that! I will make a scene if that's what it takes to get you to fucking listen to me! I want this and we are going to talk about it now. I ask you about your independent study course and you put it off. I ask you if we can stay with my mom for a while, because I want you to get to know her and meet my sister and her family, I want you to see where I grew up and where I feel at home, and you want to talk about it later! I can't keep dealing with this Justin, I can't! I won't live a life where conflict is constantly avoided. The more you avoid something, the worse it is when it finally bites you in the ass! Now talk to me about this!"

I could tell he was trying to keep from yelling at me as I had to him, it was bad enough I had blown a gasket in the middle of the cafeteria so knowing him he would try to save face by trying to make me look like the crazy one. While that probably is true, it still pissed me off that he wasn't yelling back. I needed the fight, I had held back too much for too long. "I will talk you, but outside," he replied through gritted teeth.

"What? Afraid to let everyone see you mad?" I snapped and yanked my arm away from him when he tried to help me up. "I'm fat not stupid, I know how to fucking stand up, so don't touch me." I was just being nasty now, but I didn't care. My vision was tinged with red and it is probably a good thing he's the wizard and not me. I caught a glimpse of my reflection as I walked past a window; my eyes were such a dark shade of violet they almost looked black. "Now, what is so horrible that we can't talk about it right now? Let's start with your independent study. How come we can't talk about that? What are you, like Wizard FBI? How bad can it be? It's not like you're out every night fighting monsters," I ranted after he had taken me out to the lobby then flashed us back to our living room.

"Actually, that is exactly it. I'm the only monster hunter left. That's what all those 'late shifts' are about and where all the cuts and bruises come from. The rest of them all were killed. I didn't tell you before because I knew it would just make things harder for you," he shouted loudly any concerns he had had before now clouded with intense anger.

It felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. Not only was he out facing danger every night with out any support from me, but he was doing it completely alone. And all I've done is yell and carry on. My emotion changed in a flash and I abruptly sat on the couch as I began crying.

"Lucy, come on," he groaned and sat next to me and I snuggled into his side as I sobbed. He grabbed a box of tissues and sat them on his lap so I could grab them as the need arose. Crying isn't a pretty sight, not real crying. On TV they make it look like a dainty, delicate thing that is done silently and is kept under control quickly and carefully. But really it's a lot of snot and red puffy eyes accompanied by heart wrenching sobs and various other discomforting sound effects. With how often I am reduced to that level, I'm shocked Justin has been there to hold me through it every time, as long as I haven't locked him out that is.

"I'm so sorry. Justin, I'm sorry. You're too good for me, I don't deserve you. You were just trying to protect me and I wouldn't listen to you. I just kept pushing. I never listen to you and that's why we always fight. One day you'll get sick of it and dump me like you should have a long time ago because you can do so much better. I've ruined everything for you and I'm going to ruin our kids' lives. All three of you deserve so much better," I cried into his shoulder and used the tissue he handed me to wipe the snot from under my nose.

"Lucy, baby, stop," he shushed me and stroked my hair. "First of all, if we needed to deserve some one to have them, we would all be lonely people and the population would slowly but surely die off in a matter of maybe about a century at best. And you've been right all along. You deserved to know about the monster hunting sooner than this. But the longer I put it off the harder it got to tell you. You're a smart girl, I know you could've handled it, but I kept convincing myself you would get too upset by it, so I kept hiding it from you."

I allowed myself a small chuckle and sniffled before grabbing another tissue. "Please, Justin. You're the brains of the relationship and I'm the crazy one, that's how we work."

"Lucy, you're just as smart as any one else, if not smarter. You've been pregnant and dealing with all the Russo craziness for the better part of this year and still managed to maintain a five point six GPA." We sat quietly for a little while but then out of nowhere he laughed, "I still can't believe what you said to that woman at the crosswalk."

"I think that might be the best thing I've ever said to a total stranger," I agreed with a giggle. I glanced over at the clock on the cable box under the TV. "Lunch is almost over, you should go."

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna call my mom and tell her to pick me up from here. Cover for me and bring me any work I miss, please and thank you," I replied and waved him off.

"Lucy—"

"Justin, unless you want both to be late to class and another fight on your hands, I suggest you go now," I told him, halfway kidding. Unless he actually pushed it, I was kidding. He huffed and looked like he was about to say something but rethought it, kissed me goodbye, and then flashed out. I turned on the TV and turned on Nicktoons where they were playing re-runs of Invader Zim while I dialed my mom and waited for her answer.

"Hey, Luce," she answered on the third ring. "Why are you calling me in the middle of school?"

"I had a head ache and left early, but I just wanted to call you and let you know that you'd have to pick me up at the sub station," I replied. "If you wanna come now, I can show you around our little apartment and then we can just go out after that."

"Yeah, that'd be perfect, sweetie. Give me fifteen minutes, I'm getting presents right now for my new grandbabies."

"Aw, Mama you don't have to do that," I insisted but grinned widely.

"Yes I do. But I gotta go now, I'm about to get to the cashier and I don't wanna be rude and talk on the phone while I'm checking out. Love you honey."

"Love you too Mama. I'll wait for you up in the restaurant," I told her before hanging up.

I stood from the couch and went to the bathroom before heading upstairs. "Hey," I said casually as I passed Jerry and Theresa.

"Lucy, what are you doing home?" Theresa asked and placed her hands on her hips, that oh-so-famous mom pose which I had just recently begun to utilize—usually when I was mad at Justin or Zeke for something.

"Justin and I were fighting and he brought me back here so we could talk. He went back to school like ten minutes ago, but I'm meeting my mom so I stayed," I told her and took a seat in front of the counter.

"I thought your parents had cut you off," Jerry said and sat a plate of sour cream and onion potato chips in front of me—those and spicy foods have been my only cravings for the last six months. That and chocolate. But I crave chocolate pregnancy or no pregnancy.

"Thanks," I said and popped a chip in my mouth. "And until a few weeks ago they had. But she filed for divorce and moved in with Jenny and she called me and asked to see me. So she's gonna be here soon and I'm gonna show 'er around downstairs then we're goin' to lunch." I smirked and blushed when I noticed Jerry trying not to laugh as I let my accent slip. I was proud to be from the south but when I moved here I was shy and hid it because I didn't want people noticing and/or making fun of my southern accent but as I've grown more comfortable it tends to slip out every now and then. A lot of times when I fight with Justin it'll come out really strong and we both laugh about it once we calm down and I allow him back inside of our bedroom.

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad she finally came to her senses," Theresa smiled at me and quickly rubbed my back before going to take an order.

"Any word from _them_ yet?" I asked Jerry, referring to the Wizard Council. Since we found out about the pregnancy that has been one of the biggest fears. Would the Wizard Council find out and if they did what actions would they take? I helped Justin as he poured over the Wizard history books. This is an unprecedented case. Never before has a wizard gotten a mortal pregnant before marrying and giving up their powers, and to us that was scary as hell. Justin had been putting on a brave face but I knew he was just as worried as I was. Would they treat it like a marriage and take his powers before he ever got a chance to compete?

"Not yet, I have Kelbo keeping an ear out in the wizard world though, and he'll let us know if they ever find out," he reassured me like he does everyday.

"Lucy," I heard my mom's voice float to me from the front door.

"Over here, Mama," I called to her and waved her over to the counter. "Mama, this is Jerry, Justin's dad, and—Theresa come 'ere a minute—and this is his mom Theresa. Guys this is my mom, Evelyn McHargue soon to be back to Moreau," I introduced them with a grin.

"Not soon enough," she added with a dry laugh and she squeezed my side. They made small talk for a while as I pretty much inhaled the chips in front of me. But then they had to get to work as the lunchtime business began to pick up and I escorted Mama downstairs.

As I showed her the living room, kitchen and laundry room I noticed a lot of differences in her. The stress must really have gotten to her. Her hair had more gray than brown, all the weight I had gained seemed to be equal to the amount she had lost, there were large bags under her eyes, and it looked as though she had spent a lot of time crying lately.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and ran a hand through my hair. "Alright, three rooms to go," I grinned at her and led her to mine and Justin's room. "Sorry it's a little messy," I apologized for the unmade bed, overflowing laundry basket in the corner, desk hidden by a smattering of useless papers, and random objects that had never been returned to their proper place.

"Oh it's alright, it's not like it was an expected visit," she replied, although I knew my mom and I knew it was probably really killing her.

"Obviously, our room. Bathroom, lucky for you I made Justin clean it last night," I told her as we walked through the door into the dark purple and white bathroom—the color scheme in here was yet another fight won by yours truly. Then I gave her a grin worthy of the cat from Alice in Wonderland as I turned the knob of the door on the opposite side of the bathroom. "Now this is probably going to be your favorite room. Voila, the nursery," I announced with a flourish of my hand as I flung the door open. The walls were painted navy and there were two cribs, a light pink one a few feet away from the door and a powder blue one on the opposite wall. Across from the door that led into the hallway was a plain white changing table. There was a rocking chair in one corner. Next to the blue crib was a small closet—well small compared to the walk in I had insisted on in my room—with about a handful of clothes in there, all of which Harper had made for us. We had yet to do any real shopping yet, and probably wouldn't until later in the summer.

"Oh it's beautiful," she grinned and hugged me tightly. Her eyes were tearing up slightly when she looked at me. "I just can't believe my baby is having a baby! Let alone two!" She swiped at her eyes before pulling a shopping bag out of her giant purse—I swear that thing would put Mary Poppins to shame. "But I have some things to add to their closet. I got them three outfits each," she told me and walked over to the changing table where she laid them all out so I could see them.

"Awh, Mama, thank you! These are so cute," I exclaimed and tried to avoid getting emotional.

She just smiled widely and hung them up in the closet. "So have you discussed names yet?"

"Not really, I have some ideas though that I wanna run past him. For our girl I was thinking Charlotte Rose; and for our boy Jerry Adam—his dad, and your dad—or Dylan Matthew. We still need to talk about it though because I don't know if he had anything else in mind."

"You have to let me know as soon as you decide," she insisted. "Do you wanna get going?" I just nodded and followed her back upstairs and out to the car. "So when is the due date?"

"They told me August 1st, but because of how big they are and how . . . er, narrow I am," I blushed brightly, "we are scheduling a c-section at my next appointment."

"Oh, fun," she replied sarcastically. "I had a c-section with your brother. I still have the scar from it."

"With me too, right? Miss Dani told me that if they don't come early and I get the surgery, I have to have the procedure done again for any kids after them because the old wounds could burst if I tried a vaginal delivery with another pregnancy." God, listen to me. I don't sound like an eighteen year old about to finish high school and start college. I sound like I've been a mother forever.

She shifted uncomfortably at my question. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. But I'll wait until we eat. Maybe we can go back to Jenny's and talk."

"Mom, what is it? Just tell me," I prodded and instinctively put a hand over the kicking feet inside me. Justin would get mad because every time he tried to feel it they would either stop or it would be aimed at my kidneys and other organs he couldn't feel.

She looked at me and sighed, "Alright." She pulled into the parking structure of a random building and parked in the first spot she found and cut the engine but kept the car on so we wouldn't lose the air conditioning. "There's something your father and I have been keeping from you for a long time now. But in light of recent events, I think it's time I tell you the real story of how I got to have you as my baby girl." She clasped my hand tightly in hers and began her story.

"About twenty years ago, your father and I were on the edge, much like we were now. We were constantly fighting, and it would get to the point where I'd put Ellen and Jude in the car and drive to the grocery store and just sit in the parking lot until I calmed down. It got to the point where the D-word was being thrown around almost daily. Eventually I filed for legal separation. I don't know what exactly what John did during those two years, but I know two things for sure. He met a girl, and . . . and they had you, Lucy."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't be hearing her right. There was something wrong with my ears. This was impossible. Magic is real. But my parents had never had problems until I got pregnant, and my father certainly did not cheat while they were separated, and I sure as hell was not some other slut's child. "That's not true, Mama. Stop messing with me."

"It is true baby, now I want you to listen to me. Two years after he left, he came back. He came back with you. You were only one at the time. It was a week after your first birthday when he came back to our house in Charleston with you in his arms and asking me if he could come home. It took me a while to forgive him, but I fell in love with you as soon as I saw those beautiful lavender eyes of yours. Most of the mothers at the park thought it was strange how quickly I took to you, but to me you were just as much mine as Eleanor and Jude. You were my baby Lucy. It only took you a month to start calling me Mama. He never told me who actually had you, so if you want to know you'd have to get to him."

"Mama, why are you telling me this?" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks in rivers for the second time today. I gripped her hand tightly. "Why are you telling me I'm not yours?"

"Oh sweetie, you are always going to be my baby. But there is no one to stop me from telling you things now, and this is something you need to know. I love you just as much as if I had carried you those nine months, but you still deserve to know that I didn't get to do that with you. But don't you think even for one second that this means I love you any less. I've already told you, you'll always be my baby Lucy. My Lucy in the sky with diamonds." She leaned over the center console and pulled me into a tight hug. I held her back with all the strength I could manage and sobbed.

"I don't care who she is. You're my mother. Not her," I wailed into her shoulder. As soon as I said that she started crying too and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

**Justin**

"Hey Mom, Dad," I greeted my parents as I walked through the door unbuttoning my jacked as I went. Alex and Max straggled in a few moments later. "Did Lucy already leave with her mom?"

"Yeah, about an hour or so ago," Mom answered. "Her mom is nice, have you met her yet?"

"Once before we were dating," I replied, glaring at Alex when she let out a snort of laughter.

"That is so ass backwards it's hilarious."

"Alex, language," Dad reprimanded her.

I just rolled my eyes and started back to the lair. I had already looked through everything I could get my hands on trying to see if there was anything to help my and Lucy's case when the council showed up, but I figured a quick search on the world wide wiz-web wouldn't hurt.

Just as I was trying to get the laptop fired up, the portal door swung open and an older woman—sixties I would guess—stepped out. She looked like she had just stepped out of Harry Potter or something.

"Justin Russo?" she asked, the British accent only adding to my mental image of her teaching in a Hogwarts classroom.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"I am Professor Higglebottom here to represent the Wizard Council. It is my understanding that not only have you impregnated the mortal girl, Lucy McHargue, but that after doing so you broke a sacred wizard law and exposed her to magic," she told me severely. "Is this true?"

I stuttered a moment before giving up on speech and nodding. I had feared this moment since Lucy told me she was pregnant, and now that it was happening I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Justin—," Alex started as she walked into the lair with Max and Harper. "Oh," she groaned as she took in the professor and what was sure to be a panicked look on my face. "Mom, Dad," she called through the still open door.

"What is going on here?" Dad asked when he and Mom came in and took in the scene.

Professor Higglebottom ignored them and again spoke to me. "Mr. Russo, the Council has decided to treat the pregnancy as if it were a marriage. You will lose your powers, and you will not be permitted to compete along with your brother and sister. Your child will still have powers when it is time for them to come in, and it will be up to you to tech him or her—"

"Them," I interrupted mechanically. I was in shock and didn't know what else to do. I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Lucy is having twins."

"Yes, well, congratulations," she replied, obviously not really caring how many kids there would be. "I must also tell you, if you wish to contest this decision you may. But if you do so, you will probably need a wizard lawyer, and a good one at that." She left just as swiftly as she had come and I sat on the couch in shock. Had that seriously just happened?

I thought that when it did, I would fight tooth and nail to keep my powers. But all I had done was nod and tell her that it was twins.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom sighed and sat down next to me and rubbed my back like she used to when I was little and would get sick.

"Justin, I'm so sorry," Alex said, and surprisingly it looked like she actually meant it. Harper looked ready to cry. Max just looked confused. I had expected about as much.

"Do you want me to call the wizard lawyer?" Dad asked me and sat down on my other side.

"Why bother," I shrugged, the weight of the situation hitting me right in the gut.

"What's going on in here?" Lucy asked, coming back to join us. It looked like she had been crying recently but was fine now. She gave me that look whenever she needs to tell me something.

I looked at my parents. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Lucy alone?" They all nodded and went to leave. "Alex," I called my sister before she made it out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Take this," I sighed and handed over my wand. I wouldn't need it anymore.

"Why did you give her your wand?" Lucy asked, wide eyed.

"Come sit down," I sighed and patted the seat where my mom had been moments before.

"Justin, what's wrong?" She sounded like she was going to cry again. Perfect.

"The wizard council came," as soon as the words were out, she started crying again. "They're treating this," I gestured to her stomach, "like a marriage. They took my powers and I'm not competing anymore."

She sat silent for a moment, staring at me like I had three heads. "I knew this would happen," she forced out a moment later. I moved to hug her but she shot up off the couch, getting hysterical and fast. "I told you I would ruin everything for you! You've been working so hard on this for I don't even know how long, and I manage to ruin it in just a few months because I couldn't keep my fucking pants on!" She wailed and pulled at her hair. "I'm sorry, Justin. This is all my fault."

"No, Lucy, it's not," I tried to calm her as she began to hyperventilate. I held her tightly and tried to get her to calm down, but she was too far out of control.

"I can't breath," she sobbed and tried to push me away. I released her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy, calm down," I told her, but at that point she probably wasn't hearing anything I said. She continued to sob and hyperventilate but when I tried to make her sit down she pushed my hands away and staggered back until she hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. She wasn't crying anymore and I ran over and pulled her into my lap. She was still breathing, but she was totally unresponsive.

"Mom," I yelled, panicking now.

Dad helped me move her out into the restaurant and I sat on the floor next to her while Mom called an ambulance. I rode with her, and Mom and Alex would catch a cab. Dad, Harper, and Max would stay and run the restaurant and wait to hear from us. Before I left, I told Dad to track down a lawyer. A good one.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all like this one. Next one will take place during Dad's Buggin Out and Delinquent Justin.**


	16. Important Notice Please Read

Okay, I know I'm not technically supposed to post notes as chapters, but this is the only way I can pass this information on to all of my readers. The few readers I have anyway. So it looks like I'm just going to have to settle for being a rule breaker right now.

I am posting this to let all of you know that I will be taking this story down. I just feel like a majority of this story has just been written very poorly and it has not gotten the attention it deserves. For the few of you that actually like this story and want to keep reading it, know that I am not taking it down forever. I have hard copies of everything I have worked on so far and the basic plotline will pretty much be the same. However, when I do repost it will be extremely different in the fact that it will have improved editing and just overall better writing.

I am sorry if this upsets anyone, but I just couldn't conitnue with this story knowing it was so utterly flawed. I will keep this posted for a week or so (hopefully long enough so that all my subscribers will have read this) before taking this down and beginnning the editing process.

Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me through this, and I hope to hear from you all again when I repost.

Meagan Katherine


End file.
